Hakushaku To Yousei
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Naruto es un joven de 17 años, cuyo trabajo como Doctor de hadas es actuar como intermediario entre el mundo de las hadas y el humano. Emprende un viaje junto al Conde Sasuke para buscar la noble espada, simbolo de su linaje, en el camino encontraran más
1. ¿El descendiente?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hadas**: Las hadas son criaturas mágicas con alas que no pueden ser vistas. Algunas hadas son buenas, algunas malvadas. El pequeño pueblo esta conformado por criaturas evasivas, temperamentales y salvajes por naturaleza. Hablar acerca de ellas es hablar sobre cualquier fuerza de la naturaleza; ellas deben ser tratadas con cuidado, respeto y reverencia. Las hadas juegan bajo sus propias reglas, y aquellos humanos que escogen jugar con ellas deben obedecerlas.

**Brownies**: Están tradicionalmente ligados ellos mismos a los humanos y a sus casa

Tradicionalmente amigables y genuinamente útiles

**Merrow**: Mer-People (Sirenas, Tritones) - Moran en el agua, pero ellos son humanos de la cintura hacia arriba y tienen la cola de un pez. Son cantantes irresistibles quienes a veces atraen a los pescadores a su muerte. También son llamados Murdhuacha o Merrows.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hakushaku To Yousei**

**Capitulo 01.- ¿El descendiente?**

Aquel hombre temblaba ligeramente a causa del temor que en ese momento se apoderaba de él. Se encontraba en alguna bodega abandonada y sucia; atado y rogando silenciosamente por que alguien apareciera y lo ayudara; observaba como su captor, en las sombras, limpiaba los instrumentos que había usado para torturarlo.

-¿Ya está dispuesto a ser mas cooperativo, mi estimado doctor? –le preguntó su captor; una voz gruesa que bien podría haber salido de los mismos abismos del infierno.

-N-no se nada… -respondió sin poder ocultar el miedo en su tono de voz. –La-la noble e-espada… e-es solo u-un mi-mito.

Ante aquella respuesta, el hombre disparó sin más, muy cerca de la cabeza de su prisionero, ocasionando que este se llenara de pánico. Iba a morir.

Salió de las sombras, revelando a un atractivo joven de unos veinte años de edad, su cabello era como el plumaje de un cuervo: negro, pero con ligeros toques en azul, sus ojos eran de un negro tan profundo que bastaba una sola mirada para ahogarse en ellos, en contraste; su piel era pálida y hermosa, como el marfil que decoraba el revólver que sostenía su enguantada mano.

-Es una lástima –comentó con burla –En ese caso ya no me sirves para nada –dijo apuntando directamente a la cabeza del pobre hombre. Una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro.

-¡E-espera! –le rogó –Hay… alguien que-que puede ayudarte –el azabache sonrío complacido, bajando el arma –U-un doctor de hadas.

-¿Doctor de hadas? –repitió -¿Aun existen en pleno siglo XIX?

Su prisionero le explicó que los doctores de hadas, eran muy raros en esos tiempos y que la mayoría ya habría fallecido o en su defecto estar en su lecho de muerte. Pero él conocía a uno; era el hijo de un colega suyo, su nombre: Namikaze Naruto.

En otro lugar, muy lejos de las sobre pobladas y contaminadas calles de Londres. Una mujer y su hijo pasaban cerca de una pequeña pero hermosa casa, la cual poseía un gran árbol en la entrada y estaba rodeada por una cerca de color blanco.

El niño, al notar un pequeño letrerito en la puerta de la cerca, se detuvo:

"¿Has visto algo extraño o cosas inexplicables te han sucedido? Si es así, yo puedo responder tus dudas. Doctor de hadas Naruto Namikaze"

El pequeño parpadeó varias veces como para asegurarse de haber leído correctamente.

-¿En verdad existen las hadas? –preguntó el niño al aire.

-¡Por supuesto que si ttebayo! –exclamó un alegre joven apareciendo de repente. Tenía diecisiete años, sus cabellos eran como hilos dorados que se quebraban en cientos de finas luces, sus ojos eran como dos pedacitos de cielo: tan claros y puros como el mismo firmamento, contrastando con su piel tostada; poseía además, unas graciosas marcas a modo de bigotes en ambas mejillas -¡Si pones un vaso de leche en tu ventana antes de dormir, los Brownies te visitarán!

-No le creas nada –lo interrumpió la madre del niño jalándolo para llevárselo –Ya te he dicho que las hadas no existen –seguía regañándolo mientras desaparecían de la vista del rubio.

-Claro que existen –comentó para si mismo, inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero.

-Deberías darte por vencido, Naruto –habló un pequeño zorrito de nueve colas y pelaje rojizo que se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra del árbol –La época en que la gente buscaba la sabiduría de los doctores de hadas… -comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba en dos patas y tomaba la forma de un niño de diez años de ojos y cabellos de fuego –Para ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas con las hadas, ha terminado.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño; no era necesario que se lo dijera, estaba consciente que ya las personas habían perdido esa parte tan importante en todo ser humano: la fe.

-Pero eso no significa que las hadas hayan desaparecido, Kyuubi –habló con tono serio –Ellos están a su lado, haciendo cosas buenas o malas, solo que…

-Disculpe –habló el cartero, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Eh, buenos días –saludo el rubio sonriéndole -¡Dejen eso, ttebayo! –regañó a tres pequeños seres de enormes ojos azules y piel color arena; medían entre treinta y cuarenta centímetros. Los pequeños seres, lanzaban las cartas que estaban en la bolsa del cartero. Al ser reprendidos por Naruto; escaparon. –Lo siento, los Brownies adoran jugar bromas a las personas.

El cartero miró al rubio sonriéndole nerviosamente mientras metía las cartas nuevamente a su bolso, se levantó y le entregó un sobre al rubio antes de salir corriendo; no quería saber nada de ese loco y su horrible casa.

-Vaya, tal parece que el cartero volvió a escapar –se burló Kyuubi.

-No es gracioso ttebayo –lo regañó Naruto mientras abría la carta -¡Es de mi padre!

-Mmm, hace tiempo que no se había dignado a escribirte –el niño volvió a tomar la forma de un zorro -¿Y que dice?

-Nos invita a Londres.

-Londres es un lugar muy peligroso –dijo moviendo sus colas de un lado a otro.

-Aunque me encontrara un ladrón, de todas formas no tengo mucho dinero y te tengo a ti para ayudarme ttebayo.

-Eso es verdad –lo apoyó soltando una carcajada, siendo coreado por la risa del rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El zorro se encontraba sentado en una silla, leyendo el periódico que era más grande que su pequeño y peludo cuerpo.

-Kyuubi, toma tu forma humana, si alguien viene…

-Estoy harto de fingir ser un mocoso humano… además, ese sujeto merece llevarse un buen susto –rió –Se lo merece después de lo que te dijo –el rubio suspiró.

-Pero es la verdad ttebayo –comentó con una sonrisa triste mientras se tocaba una mejilla.

-¡Un ladrón robó una gran suma de dinero y anda suelto en Londres! –exclamó cambiando radicalmente el tema –Está acusado de asesinar a cientos de personas y cometer un robo en América –. En el periódico había una foto de un hombre pelinegro de ojos negros –Esta cerca de los veinte y…

-¡Kyuubi, alguien viene!

La puerta se abrió delicadamente, permitiendo entrar a un hombre peliblanco de lentes, vestido con un elegante traje negro.

-Lamento la espera, Sr. Namikaze –habló el hombre con falso tono amable –la habitación que su padre dispuso para usted ya esta lista.

-Pero esta habitación esta bien ttebayo –replicó mientras el hombre tomaba su equipaje y el de Kyuubi.

-Zarparemos pronto –mencionó ignorando al rubio.

-Creo que no tenemos de otra –habló Kyuubi, ya en su forma humana.

El de lentes los condujo hasta otro camarote; era mucho más grande y elegante que el anterior, había dos camas amplias. El hombre, se despidió dando una reverencia.

-Y decía que no tenía dinero para ampliar nuestra casa. Viejo tacaño –gruñó el zorro.

-Es verdad, normalmente él invierte su dinero en sus investigaciones –lo apoyó el rubio -¡Bueno eso no importa ttebayo!

-Yo no…. ¡Licor! –exclamó alegre al ver una botella de vino en la mesa.

-No tienes remedio ttebayo –comentó Naruto sudando una gotita.

-No puedes negarle a este… -el zorro se callo de repente, había escuchado unos extraños ruidos.

Naruto también pareció escucharlos, pues le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio, mientras se acercaba al closet, donde parecía provenir el ruido, lo abrió encontrándolo completamente vacío.

-¿Habrá sido un ratón? –preguntó al aire. Iba a cerrar el closet, cuando algo lo atrapó, cubriéndole la boca.

-¡Suéltalo! –le ordenó Kyuubi.

-Ayúdame, por favor –le pidió. Era un hombre de cabello color agua marina y profundos ojos negros –Cosas malas les pasaran si dejas las cosas como están… justo como me paso a mi –dijo soltándolo lentamente.

-Aléjate de él, Naruto –le ordenó Kyuubi colocándose entre ambos –Si te atreves a lastimarlo, lo lamentaras.

-Mocoso insolente –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¿Quién eres tú? –habló Naruto perdiéndose en esa profunda mirada.

-Fui capturado… necesito de tu confianza y cooperación –fue en ese momento que el rubio pudo apreciar las laceraciones en sus muñecas, el golpe en su mejilla y sus ropas maltrechas y sucias.

-¿Qué te pasaría si te capturan de nuevo? –el ojinegro lo miró a los ojos, murmurando un: "Me matarían".

-Tú también eres prisionero, te pusieron en esta habitación por que no puedes salir sin pasar por la de él. Mira en la puerta, si no me crees.

-Yo iré, Naruto –dijo el zorro caminando a la puerta, bastó solo con tocar la perilla para que el pelirrojo supiera que el extraño decía la verdad –Es cierto –dijo ante la mirada confundida del ojinegro, ¿Acaso no abriría la puerta para cerciorarse?

-¿Cómo escaparemos ttebayo?

El hombre sonrió con prepotencia, le dijo a Naruto que fuera a la habitación de al lado y le dijera que parecía haber alguien en su habitación, cuando el peliplateado y los que se encontraban con él, fueron a investigar; los tres aprovecharon para escapar, justo a tiempo, pues el barco comenzaba a zarpar. Llegaron a una casa cercana al muelle, donde pasaron la noche.

-Naruto, Naruto, despierta –lo llamó el zorro.

-Mmm, ¿Kyuubi? ¿Qué sucede ttebayo? –preguntó incorporándose para quedar sentado en la mullida cama.

-Te vez muy hermoso cuando duermes, dobe –comentó un azabache desde la puerta.

-¡¿A quien le llamas dobe, teme?! –exclamó molesto -¿Eh? Tu cabello… -el azabache sonrío con sensualidad.

-¿Te gusta? Es mi color natural –dijo llevándose una mano al cabello con sensualidad.

-Vaya engreído –pensaron el doctor de hadas y el zorro.

-He comprado un cambio de ropas. Mi lord –hablo una voz a sus espaldas. Era un hombre de cabello corto de color negro como sus ojos que se veían carentes de emoción alguna, su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche, usaba un esmoquin negro y unos guantes blancos. Se acercó al azabache, dándose cuenta de las marcas en su pálida piel.

-Mi lord, esas heridas…

-Son solo rasguños… -dijo el azabache restándole importancia. Sin embargo los ojos del recién llegado se abrieron un poco más, mostrando un brillo casi de muerte.

-Sai, no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo matando a alguien por este asunto sin importancia.

-Como diga, Mi lord –aceptó terminando de arreglar las ropas de su señor.

Desde la cama, eran observados por Naruto. El zorro y él parecían desconfiar de ambos hombres.

-Sai, él es el joven Namikaze –lo presentó el azabache.

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? –habló el ojirrojo colocándose frente a su amigo.

-Nosotros estamos buscando a un joven llamado Namikaze Naruto, en otras palabras lo hemos estado buscando a él –se acercó al rubio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con tal sensualidad que bastaría para hacer que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies. –Siento no haberme presentado antes. Soy el Conde Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Conde? –repitió Naruto -¿Eres un Conde? ¡No te creo! Kyuubi, Vámonos, tenemos que llegar a Londres ttebayo.

-Estamos en un barco a mitad del océano –comentó Sasuke con burla –A menos que les salgan aletas, están atrapados aquí.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, teme? –le preguntó molesto.

-Hablaremos después de la cena –dijo –Sai, prepara algo de ropa para nuestros invitados.

Ya en la cena. Naruto estaba que mataba al zorro, por dejarlo solo con el azabache quien no paraba de recibir alabanzas por los demás comensales que se encontraban en la misma mesa que ellos.

-Conde Uchiha, ¿Es verdad que es descendiente del Conde Caballero Sharingan? –le pregunto un hombre anciano.

El aludido sonrió con prepotencia y asintió ganándose más elogios.

-¡Increíble! –comentó otro –. ¿Del que esta escrito en las leyendas, es el gobernante de la nación de las hadas? –preguntó –. Uno de los mas leales al rey de Inglaterra. Con un gran sentido del humor británico…

-¡Están mal! –exclamó Naruto con molestia -¡El Conde Caballero Sharingan, fue el verdadero gobernante de la nación de las hadas ttebayo! –aquello ocasionó que le miraran como si de un bicho raro se tratara -¿Por qué creen en el Conde, pero toman la nación de las hadas como un juego?

-¿No cree que ya esta grandecito para creer en las hadas? –se burló el anciano siendo coreado por risillas de los demás.

-El hecho de que no puedan verlas no significa que no existen –dijo con firmeza –Usted no puede ver el aire pero eso no significa que no exista ttebayo.

-¿Usted que opina, Conde? –habló una mujer castaña que no paraba de insinuársele al azabache -¿Realmente existen las hadas?

-Por supuesto –respondió el aludido.

-Espero que me invite algún día –dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento pero solo puedo llevar a una persona –dijo mirando descaradamente al rubio quien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Después de la cena, Naruto decidió vagar un rato por la cubierta del barco. Disfrutaba del aire marino que golpeaba su rostro, llenando sus sentidos del aroma de la sal mezclado con la fría temperatura. A su lado se encontraba Kyuubi, en su forma de zorro, tomando licor y comiendo algo de pollo.

-¿Y cual es su objetivo? –preguntó para luego darle un gran sorbo a su vaso.

-Dijo ser el descendiente del Conde Caballero Sharingan ttebayo.

-Si en realidad es su descendiente… entonces tiene sentido que te buscara.

-¿Eso significa que sabe que yo soy un Doctor de hadas, ttebayo?

-Si –. Aquella voz sobresalto al rubio –Dicen que los doctores de hadas pueden ver y escuchar cosas que las personas normales no pueden –comentó –. Tus celestes ojos parecen poder descifrar los misterios del mundo. Son realmente hermosos.

Aquel comentario hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Ve al grano niño bonito –habló Kyuubi en su forma de niño -¿Eres realmente el descendiente del Conde Caballero Sharingan?

-Un mocoso como tú, no debería meterse en conversaciones de adultos –dijo prepotente.

-¿Eres capaz de ver a las hadas? –habló Naruto para evitar que su amigo se lanzara en contra del azabache.

-Carezco de las habilidades de mis ancestros –aceptó –Es por eso que la necesito. La espada que los Merrow le dieron como prueba de su noble tituló.

El azabache le explicó que uno de sus ancestros la había ocultado antes de morir y la necesitaba para poder presentarse ante la reina como el legítimo Conde.

Con cada palabra, el azabache se iba acercando más y más al rubio, hasta tenerlo atrapado entre el barandal y su cuerpo.

-¿Me ayudarás? –le preguntó sosteniendo el rostro moreno con una de sus manos.

-Bien, pero suéltame, teme –le dijo empujándolo lejos de si. Estaba completamente sonrojado.

El azabache sonrío, ya habría tiempo para conquistar a esa belleza rubia. Ahora lo importante era encontrar la espada y reclamar el tituló del Conde Caballero Sharingan.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Espero les guste este nuevo fic n_n


	2. ¿Madara?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyos autores son Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Melusine:** hija de Elinus, rey de Escocia y del hada Pressina. Cuando crece, Melusine descubre que su padre la había visto nacer, contra los deseos de su madre. Entonces decide encerrarlo en una montaña. Su madre, el hada Pressina, le recrimina su atrevimiento y condena a su hija a convertirse en una serpiente de la cintura para abajo todos los sábados.

Un día, Melusine paseaba por el bosque Raymon de Potiers. Lusignan, la ve bañarse y se enamora de ella. Melusine se casa con él, pero le pone como condición que nunca la visite los días sábados. Los hermanos de Raymond lo convencen de que ella le es infiel: los sábados podría reunirse con un amante.

Así, creyéndose engañado, él la espía y ve su cola de serpiente. Entonces desaparece para siempre.

**Hadas Holdas**: (también conocidas como werre en Alemania) favorecen con su ayuda a los hogares de las personas que ellas opinan que se lo merecen. Son leales y laboriosas.

**Glaistings**: Hada muy benévola, de gran paciencia, que le encantan los ancianos y sobre todo los niños. Ayudan en ocasiones a los granjeros a sus tareas, vigilan el ganado para que no se escape o se pierda.

**Nbehshir**: Hada doméstica que se encarga de avisar de los peligros que acechan a sus amistades. Tiene por costumbre, tomar bajo su tutela a una o varias familias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- ¿Madara?**

Naruto y Kyuubi se encontraban en el camarote del azabache; de pie, al lado de Sasuke, se encontraba Sai con esa expresión seria en el rostro.

-Ve al grano niño bonito –habló Kyuubi en su forma de infante –. Hay una botella de licor esperándome.

-Un mocoso no debería tomar licor… -ante lo dicho por Sasuke; Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente diciendo un "ya empezamos" Si había algo que el zorro odiaba era que lo confundieran con un niño humano.

-¡Yo no soy un mocoso! –gritó molesto –Soy un bijuu: un zorro de nueve colas –se cruzó de brazos al terminar la oración.

-¿Podríamos dejar esta discusión e ir al punto ttebayo? –pidió el rubio con tono cansado.

El azabache le dedicó una sonrisa sensual al rubio, haciendo que este se sonrojara; se levantó de su lugar para extenderle un camafeo de oro, un poco más grande de las comunes.

-Tiene el símbolo del Conde –dijo Sasuke –. De acuerdo a los rumores, se dice que fue grabado por un hada en su idioma.

Naruto miró detenidamente el objeto, volteándolo, girándolo; pero nada, era imposible leer a simple vista esa pequeña letra que se encontraba grabada en el interior con una casi imperceptible letra. Miró al Conde con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto no se puede leer –dijo molesto –. ¿Crees que tengo vista de halcón o que? –le preguntó molesto –. Los doctores de hadas somos humanos, no seres sobrenaturales ttebayo.

-Vaya dobe –se burló el azabache mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su pantalón.

-Cállate teme –dijeron Naruto y Kyuubi a la vez.

-Es una copia ampliada del grabado –comentó Sasuke –. Deberías ser capaz de leer esto.

-¿Te costaba mucho darnos esto desde el principio ttebayo? –dijo Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La estrella de los merrow no puede cambiarse por otra –leyó Kyuubi –. De lo contrario, merrow cantará una canción de tristeza.

-¿En donde tiene sus tierras la familia del Conde? –preguntó Naruto de pronto.

Sai colocó un mapa en la mesa que mantenía separados a su señor del doctor de hadas y el zorro.

-Las tierras y propiedades del Conde están dispersas por toda Gran Bretaña –explicó Sai.

-Mmm, ¿Dónde deberíamos iniciar ttebayo? –se preguntó Naruto.

-Tú deberías saberlo usuratonkachi –aquello hizo que el rubio inflara las mejillas y le dedicara una mirada de odio al azabache quien sonreía con prepotencia.

Suspiró pesadamente, no tenía caso; regresó su atención al mapa y a la hoja, tratando de encontrar alguna conexión.

-En Irlanda, merrow se refiere a merfolk –dijo Kyuubi en tono aburrido.

-Si eso apunta a la noble espada, entonces debería estar cerca del océano –dijo Naruto sin despegar su mirada del mapa -¿Qué hay de la isla Mannon ttebayo? –mencionó señalándola en el mapa –Las islas normalmente cuentan con leyendas de merrow.

El Conde cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Le parecía bien comenzar su búsqueda en ese lugar; en ese lugar tenía una villa y podría existir una pequeña posibilidad.

Una hora después; Kyuubi tenía cara de idiota mientras un hilillo de saliva le salía por la comisura de los labios, ¿La razón? El Conde les había extendido un cheque de lo que sería su paga; la nada despreciable cantidad de un millón de dólares.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los presentes: Era el capitán y dos marineros.

-Mil disculpas Conde –habló el capitán –. Nos informaron que hay un peligroso criminal escondido en este barco, ¿Podría ser tan gentil de permitirnos buscar en su camarote? –Sasuke asintió con su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes? –preguntó mirando al rubio; no pudo evitar sudar una enorme gota al ver al pelirrojo quien lo veía con molestia; ya sin esa cara de idiota.

-Es mi prometido y su hermano –respondió el azabache ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de los aludidos –. Disculpe pero, ¿Quién es el peligroso criminal?

El capitán les explicó que se trataba del presunto responsable de un gran robo en Inglaterra y existía la posibilidad de que tuviera rehenes.

-¿Rehenes? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al azabache discretamente.

-Si, parece que engañó a dos jóvenes y los secuestró –comentó el capitán –. Son más o menos de sus edades: un adolescente de 17 años y un niño de 10 años.

-Capitán, por favor no los asuste –pidió Sasuke; sonrió con prepotencia al escuchar el gruñido del pelirrojo –. El ladrón de Londres del que habla… es el mismo que asesinó a cientos de personas en América, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Con todo respeto, Conde. Es solo un rumor, probablemente se deba al parecido con el asesino –dijo en tono tranquilo –. Además él ya fue ejecutado.

-¡Capitán! –lo llamó uno de los marineros –No encontramos ningún rastro sospechoso.

-Buen trabajo –los felicitó el capitán.

Una vez terminaron; el capitán y sus subordinados dejaron el camarote, pidiendo disculpas por haberlos hecho perder el tiempo.

En Londres; un hombre de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentado cómodamente tras un gran escritorio de caoba; había una foto de una mujer pelirroja y ojos verdes con un bebé rubio con pequeñas marquitas en las mejillas, al lado de ella, un hombre rubio.

El hombre se llamaba Minato Namikaze; en sus años de juventud se había desempeñado como doctor de hadas e incluso había llegado a vivir en el mundo de estas por algunos años, fue ahí donde conoció a su esposa: un espíritu zorro de nombre Kushina.

-Tiempo sin verte, Minato –habló una voz femenina. Era una mujer de unos treinta centímetros de altura, ojos y largo cabello rubio, usaba una túnica blanca con el hombro izquierdo descubierto que le cubría totalmente las piernas; sus dos pares de alas eran traslucidas y emitía pequeños destellos de brillo color blanco.

-**Melusine** –la saludó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios –. Hace tiempo que no te veía. El hada le dedicó una mirada molesta mientras se sentaban en uno de los libros del escritorio

–¿Dónde está Naruto?

-No esta conmigo –le respondió mientras se levantaba –. Esta en Irlanda, pero esta camino a Londres.

-¿Y ese zorro ebrio y bueno para nada lo acompaña? –le preguntó con molestia, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño; Minato sonrió nervioso, conocía muy bien la rivalidad que existía entre Melusine y Kyuubi, aunque no conocía la razón.

-Sabes que Kyuubi ha sido el compañero de Naruto desde su nacimiento.

-Lo sé –respondió aun con molestia –. Pudiste haber escogido a un hada **holda**, **Glaistings, Nbehshir** o cualquier otro que no fuera ese zorro.

-Kushina así lo quiso –le respondió con un semblante de melancolía en el rostro. Su esposa, como todas las criaturas mágicas que se enamoraban de humanos; había renunciado a su inmortalidad para poder estar con él y su hijo, pero desgraciadamente el destino fue muy cruel con ellos y se las arrebató cuando Naruto apenas tenía tres años.

El hada se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho recordar a su amada esposa; quiso pedirle disculpas, pero no le fue posible, pues en ese preciso momento tocaron a la puerta; era un hombre de cabellos plateados y gafas redondas, venía acompañado de dos policías y de uno de sus alumnos.

-Profesor Namikaze –lo llamó un joven castaño de ojos de igual color –. Estos caballeros quieren hablar con usted.

-Gracias joven Laurent –el castaño asintió para luego dejar a su profesor solo con los tres hombres –. ¿En que puedo servirles caballeros?

El peliplateado sonrió con malicia mal disimulada, algo que fue captado por el hada.

-Es sobre su hijo… -dijo el peliplateado ganándose la atención del ex doctor de hadas y de Melusine. Algo andaba muy mal, lo presentían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto, Kyuubi y Sasuke corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, mientras que Sai luchaba con seis hombres vestidos de negro.

-¿Quiénes son esos tipos? –le preguntó el pelirrojo al azabache –¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-No es momento para explicaciones –le respondió el aludido quien sostenía la mano del rubio para hacer que corriera más rápido.

Ni bien se habían alejado unos metros, cuando un hombre de apariencia viperina; largo cabello negro y ojos dorados, junto con un grupo de hombres; les cerraron el paso.

-Eres bastante escurridizo, Madara-kun –habló el viperino con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios –. Será mejor que vengas con nosotros por las buenas, o esos niños sufrirán.

Tanto Naruto como Kyuubi miraron al azabache confundidos, ¿Por qué ese hombre lo llamaba Madara?

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres ttebayo? –dijo Naruto mirando al hombre con enojo -¿Qué es lo que quieren con él?

-Soy Orochimaru y Madara-kun debe venir con nosotros.

-Niño bonito –llamó Kyuubi a Sasuke, este asintió y volvió a tomar al rubio de la mano para echar a correr en dirección contraria al grupo.

-¡Atrápenlos! –les ordenó Orochimaru, pero ni siquiera fueron capaces de dar un paso cuando cayeron al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Pero que…

-Humano tonto –habló Kyuubi; sus ojos tenían un brillo demoníaco, sus manos tenían largas y filosas garras cubiertas por la sangre de sus víctimas, su pelo estaba erizado y sus ojos se habían dilatado como los de un gato; aquel aspecto le daba un toque maligno que hizo temblar ligeramente al viperino.

-¿Qué demonios eres tú? –ante aquella pregunta; el zorro sonrió con malicia pronunciando "tu peor pesadilla" y lo atacó.

Naruto y Sasuke se refugiaron en las ruinas de lo que antaño habría sido una casa en pleno bosque; el Conde tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y el doctor de hadas una de preocupación, duda y molestia.

-Era verdad –habló Sasuke rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención del rubio que en ese momento se encontraba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos –. Ese "niño"… ¿No es humano? –Naruto negó con la cabeza –¿Qué demonios es?

-Él te lo dijo, Sasuke-teme –le respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido; si había algo que el joven Doctor de hadas odiaba eran las mentiras y ese supuesto descendiente del Conde Caballero del Sharingan era un completo mentiroso –. Kyuubi es un bijuu: un espíritu animal que tiene relación con el mundo de las hadas –respondió de mala gana –¿Quién eres en realidad? –preguntó de pronto ocasionando que el Uchiha lo mirara con una ceja levantada –¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? ¿Sasuke? ¿Madara?

El azabache cerró los ojos, recargando su cabeza en la sucia y mohosa pared, estiró un poco las piernas para acomodarse mejor en el polvoriento suelo.

El aspirante al Conde Caballero del Sharingan le explicó que su verdadero nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, pero que había dejado de usarlo a la edad de diez años a causa de su tío; que lo había utilizado como esclavo cuando sus padres murieron; pero había logrado escapar tan solo unos cuantos años atrás.

-¿Eso significa que no eres el verdadero Conde Caballero Sharingan? -preguntó el doctor de hadas –Si es así será imposible que consigas la noble espada ttebayo.

-Haré que la mentira se vuelva realidad y me convertiré en el Conde Caballero Sharingan –con cada palabra el azabache se iba acercando más y más al rubio hasta atraparlo entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

-¿Q-Qué haces? Aléjate de mí –le ordenó con nerviosismo -¡Saca tu mano! –gritó cuando la pálida mano del azabache comenzó a tocar su pecho por debajo de la ropa.

-Te necesito… -pronunció con sensualidad en el oído del rubio, ocasionándole ciertas cosquillas –. Necesito de ti para encontrar la noble espada, pero también te necesito, por que quiero que estés a mi lado –Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir como los labios de su captor se apoderaban de los suyos, en un dulce beso que lentamente lo fue desarmando hasta el punto de que comenzó a responder; aunque con torpeza, pues era su primer beso.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho cuando el rubio correspondió su beso y poco a poco lo fue haciendo más demandante, mientras sus expertas manos desabotonaban la camisa del rubio, acariciando cada porción de piel que quedaba expuesta a su merced. Faltaba poco para quitarle esas molestas ropas y poder apreciar ese perfecto cuerpo pero…

-¡Aléjate de él, humano! –escucharon antes de que Sasuke fuera lanzado contra la pared más alejada haciendo un sonido hueco al momento de chocar con esta.

El zorro tenía un aspecto aun más terrorífico del que le mostró al viperino, sus facciones zorrunas estaban mas marcadas e incluso se podía apreciar su verdadera apariencia detrás de esa máscara humana.

-Kyuubi –lo llamó Naruto mientras se arreglaba las ropas. Jamás había visto ese lado de su amigo y en cierto modo lo asustaba, y mucho.

-Escúchame bien humano: Naruto no es un juguete como los que sueles usar –le dijo con odio contenido –. Naruto es un doncel y puede quedar en estado y no pienso permitir que un impostor que se hace pasar por el Conde lo toque.

Sasuke se había quedado en completo shock; había escuchado que existía un pequeño grupo de hombres con aquella capacidad, pero no esperaba que Naruto fuera uno de ellos; sonrío internamente, ahora lo quería más.

-No permitiré que un humano como tú toque a al cachorro de Kushina –aquello si que confundió al Conde, ¿A que se refería con eso?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Espero que les haya gustado, nos veremos en la siguiente.


	3. La isla de los Merrow

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyos autores son Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 03.- La isla de los Merrow**

Sentía un agudo dolor; las garras del zorro se enterraban en su hombro, cada vez más profundo, como si deseara arrancarle el brazo. El dolor y la humedad de la sangre era lo único que el Conde podía sentir.

— ¡Kyuubi suéltalo! —gritó Naruto tratando de separar al zorro de su presa, pero era inútil, la fuerza del espíritu era mayor a la de cualquier humano.

El Bijuu miró al doctor de hadas, soltó un suspiro pesadamente y soltó al azabache, quien hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera por que el rubio lo sostuvo.

—Considéralo una advertencia —habló Kyuubi mientras se lamía las garras, degustando el sabor de la sangre.

La vista del Uchiha comenzaba a nublarse, se sentía mareado; su piel se había vuelto más pálida a causa de la hemorragia.

— ¡Kyuubi, sálvalo por favor! —le rogó el rubio mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

—No, él quiso propasarse contigo —dijo en tono molesto.

—Por favor —le pidió desesperado. No quería que el azabache muriera por su culpa.

El zorro suspiró pesadamente. Sabía perfectamente que no podía negarle nada al menor de los Namikaze; se acercó al humano para comenzar a lamer su herida, la cual, al contacto con la saliva del pelirrojo, comenzó a cerrarse, como si jamás hubiera existido.

—Gracias —le dijo Naruto a Kyuubi, este asintió; tenía los labios manchados y un hilillo del líquido carmesí bajando por la comisura de sus labios.

—Traeré agua —habló el pelirrojo. Era mejor dejarlos solos por unos momentos, pues sabía que Naruto estaba enojado con él.

Minato se encontraba en compañía de Melusine; ambos estaban preocupados por Naruto –e incluso por Kyuubi –, ¿Estarán bien?

—Será mejor que me adelante y los busque —habló el hada en tono preocupado —Si Naruto en verdad esta secuestrado; significa que Kyuubi fue derrotado de algún modo —Minato asintió, sabía que el hada tenía razón —. No confío en ese hombre., seguramente nos esta engañando.

—Sí, yo tampoco…

— ¿Usted tampoco, que? —preguntó Kabuto quien acababa de hacer aparición, sobresaltando al rubio —. Siento haberlo asustado —dijo en un tono nada creíble. No era la primera vez que escuchaba al profesor hablar solo y estaba seguro que no sería la última.

Minato sonrió con nerviosismo; había olvidado que los humanos normales no eran capaces de ver hadas u otros espíritus de la naturaleza y muchas veces terminaban tomándolo por un loco.

Melusine, por otro lado; miraba al peliplateado con deseos homicidas, había algo muy podrido detrás del secuestro de Naruto.

—Regresaré en cuanto descubra algo —le anunció al Namikaze, este asintió casi imperceptiblemente, mientras seguía al hombre de las gafas.

Sasuke fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Aun se encontraba en los brazos del doctor de hadas quien lo miraba preocupado.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, al verlo recuperar el conocimiento; lo acostó con cuidado, en el suelo –lo que ocasiono un gemido de protesta por parte del azabache –, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó aun desorientado.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el rubio apenado.

—Pues yo no —habló el Kyuubi, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas. Estaba en su forma de zorro y miraba al azabache con odio —. Te lo merecías por intentar propasarte con Naruto.

— ¡Kyuubi! —lo reprendió el aludido, molesto, sin embargo el bijuu, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—No vuelvas a tocarlo de esa manera —le advirtió —. La próxima vez no te atacaré precisamente en el brazo.

Quizás era por que aun se sentía mareado o tal vez aun continuaba inconsciente pero juraría que el zorro le estaba sonriendo con maldad.

—Bebe esto —le pidió el rubio extendiéndole una taza con un líquido humeante —. Es medicina de hadas —le explicó con tranquilidad —, te ayudará…

—O te matará —comentó Kyuubi, lo que ocasionó una reprimenda por parte de Naruto.

El joven doctor de hadas le pidió disculpas al aspirante a Conde del Sharingan.

—No me importa morir por tus manos, dobe —le dedicó una media sonrisa, lo que ocasionó un sonrojo del aludido, colocó sus manos en las del rubio y acercó la taza a sus labios, comenzando a beber el líquido lentamente, sin despegar su mirada del sonrojado joven. Una vez terminó; se dejó caer sobre la improvisada almohada, cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

—Es mejor que tú también descanses, Naruto —habló Kyuubi, quien ya había tomado su forma de niño —. Yo me quedare a vigilar.

—Pero… —Naruto no quería dejar solo al azabache, Kyuubi era una criatura muy rencorosa y podría llegar a matar al Uchiha si tenía la oportunidad. Kyuubi suspiró pesadamente; estaba seguro de lo que su rubio amigo estaba pensando, soltó otro suspiro antes de prometerle que no le haría nada al supuesto Conde, que podía dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente; Sasuke, fue el primero en despertar; se sentía extraño –como si, su encuentro con la muerte hubiera sido solo un sueño –, se sentía revitalizado y lleno de energía, como si fuera un niño. Miró al rubio –tan hermoso e inocente –, quien dormía placidamente a su lado. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, pero…

—Ni se te ocurra despertarlo —habló Kyuubi con voz amenazante.

Sasuke miró al zorro –quien estaba en su forma infantil –, era su oportunidad para preguntarle aquello que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior: ¿Qué quiso decir antes de atacarlo?

—Confórmate con saber que Naruto no esta al alcance de un simple y burdo humano, como tú —le dijo, casi escupiendo cada palabra — ¿Por qué finges ser el Conde Caballero Sharingan? —le preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio. Como respuesta, solo se ganó unos cuantos gruñidos y un: "cuando respondas mi pregunta, yo responderé a la tuya"

Kyuubi chasqueó la lengua al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna. Se levantó del suelo, acercándose al rubio, para despertarlo.

—Mmm… cinco minutos más, Kyuu-chan —murmuró, removiéndose un poco.

El pelirrojo inhaló hondo; gritando fuertemente al rubio, quien despertó de golpe y soltando un gritito, miró a su amigo con deseos homicidas.

— ¡Kyuubi! —chilló el Namikaze, mirando a su amigo con molestia — ¡Casi me matas del susto ttebayo!

—No es para tanto —mencionó el zorro, cruzándose de brazos, sin darle importancia al asunto —. Anden, tenemos que encontrar al chico raro —dijo refiriéndose a Sai.

Algunas horas después; el grupo se encontraba esperando al integrante faltante en la estación de tren donde se habían separado. Mientras esperaban, Sasuke miraba disimuladamente al rubio que platicaba alegremente con un serio pelirrojo que solo se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza, pero parecía que no era el único que hablaba, pues su mirada estaba fija al lado izquierdo del zorro –seguramente hablaban con alguna hada –, Sasuke suspiró levemente; en esas ocasiones, sentía al joven doctor de hadas muy lejos, como si pertenecieran a mundos diferente y en cierta forma… era verdad.

No paso mucho tiempo, antes de que Sai apareciera, corriendo; se arrodilló frente a Sasuke, bajando la cabeza.

—Siento mucho el retraso —dijo el joven, levantando la mirada. El Uchiha asintió. Aun tenían que llegar a su destino.

—Por lo que se ve, te has divertido mucho —comentó Kyuubi con una sonrisa burlona en los labios —, ¿Te divertiste matando?

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, sospechaba que el sirviente de Sasuke no era un humano normal, pero, ¿Qué era?

—Espero que el joven Naruto no haya resultado lastimado —dijo Sai, ignorando olímpicamente al zorro.

Sasuke le contestó que, él había protegido al rubio, ocasionando un sonrojo de parte de este y un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo.

Sai les dijo que había encontrado un barco que iba a la isla y que zarparía en unos minutos. Llegaron al castillo de la isla merrow, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre que se presento como uno de los sirvientes del Conde Caballero Sharingan.

_Continuará…_


	4. En busca de la noble espada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyos autores son Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 04.- En busca de la noble espada**

Kyuubi se encontraba acostado en un sofá; tenía un color verdoso en el rostro a causa de la resaca que en ese momento hacia mella en él. Se encontraban en la única posada de la isla.

—Esto le hará sentir mejor —le dijo el hombre, con apariencia de pez, entregándole una taza de té caliente —. Es muy raro que un doctor de hadas y un bijuu vengan aquí.

Los presentes miraron al hombre algo sorprendidos, ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta de la identidad del rubio y el pelirrojo? El sirviente sonrío y les explicó que él, como todos los habitantes de esa isla tenían sangre de merrow y podían reconocer a otros seres que tuvieran relación con las hadas.

—Ya veo —dijo el azabache sin creer lo que su anfitrión les decía –a pesar de viajar con un bijuu y un doctor de hadas –. Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que, posiblemente el hombre estuviese algo trastornado —. A propósito, hay un antiguo castillo en esta isla, ¿No es así?

—Así es —respondió el hombre — ¿Desean usar el castillo?

— ¿Eso es posible? —preguntó Naruto.

—Ciertamente no. Es el castillo de nuestro señor —respondió —Sin embargo, siendo que ha venido hasta esta remota isla y con la compañía de un doctor de hadas… usted debe ser un sucesor del conde, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Tal parece que no eres el único que ha venido a reclamar el puesto, "niño bonito" —se burló Kyuubi, ya recuperado de la resaca.

—Ciertamente han venido muchos impostores a lo largo de los años.

— ¿Supongo que tú debes ser un sirviente del Conde caballero Sharingan? —preguntó Kyuubi.

—Así es —sonrió —. Mi familia ha servido al conde por generaciones. En caso de que usted logre probar ser el autenticó, será un honor servirle —dijo al azabache, haciéndole una reverencia —. Debo hacerle una advertencia: todos los que han intentado, han acabado muertos y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en el mar.

— ¡Eso es terrible ttebayo! — exclamó el rubio —¿Quiere decir que todos los que han entrado al castillo han muertos en el mar? —el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—Probablemente fueron los merrow quienes se deshicieron de ellos —aquel comentario ocasionó que el pelirrojo soltara una sonora carcajada. La idea del Uchiha muerto por los merrow le parecía muy divertida.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Naruto, entre preocupado y nervioso.

—Sí, solo me imaginaba algo gracioso —el joven suspiró pesadamente, conocía muy bien a su amigo y protector y sabía que no podía significar nada bueno.

Por otro lado, Sasuke prefirió ignorarlo –no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que ese zorro pensaba –, miró al hombre quien se mantenía con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nos quedaremos aquí por esta noche —le dijo al hombre, quien inmediatamente hizo una reverencia, se despidió y se fue.

—Yo también me retiro —habló Sai, el azabache asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras Sasuke hablaba con Sai; Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de un pequeño ser; una vez que Sai salió, se levantó de su lugar.

— ¿Sucede algo, dobe? —le preguntó el azabache, ocasionando que el rubio y el pelirrojo lo miraran con enojo.

—Iré a pedir un vaso con leche y un poco de miel.

—Yo iré, Naruto —habló el pelirrojo, levantándose de su lugar –el también se había dado cuenta de la pequeña presencia –, antes de salir, miró al Uchiha, advirtiéndole que no se acercara al Namikaze, si no quería salir herido.

Cinco minutos después, el zorro regresó con una taza con leche y miel. Naruto tomó la taza y se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿Qué haces, dobe? —le preguntó al ver que el aludido derramaba unas cuantas gotas en el alféizar de la ventana.

—Ya te dije que no me digas dobe, Sasuke-teme —habló el rubio con molestia —. Estoy mostrándole el camino a un duende que se ha perdido.

— ¿Un duende? — sonrío enigmático —¿Qué clase de duende es?

—Un brownie —respondió —. Es pequeño, de color marrón y una linda cara.

—Déjame intentarlo —le dijo el azabache, tomando la taza de las manos del rubio; aprovechando para rozarlas sensualmente.

—C-claro —dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

El azabache continuó derramando algunas gotitas en el suelo, haciendo un camino.

— ¿Lo está siguiendo? —preguntó el azabache, sintiéndose extraño de lo que hacia.

— ¡Ja!, vaya Conde Caballero del Sharingan —se burló el pelirrojo —. No puedes ver a un simple y pequeño duendecillo… patético.

—Kyuubi —lo regañó Naruto, pero el zorro ni se inmuto.

—Este mocoso no cree en las hadas; a pesar de todo lo que ha visto —dijo antes de desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —le pregunto el de ojos cielo, mirándolo con tristeza.

—En mi realidad, esa clase de cosas no tienen cabida —el rubio bajó la mirada al escuchar aquello —. Sin embargo… tú eres capaz de ver más allá de eso —el azabache se acercó al rubio y le robó un tierno beso —. Tal vez no pueda hacer nada más que creer las cosas que me cuentas.

Aunque, sonrojado, el rubio le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al Uchiha.

—Eres extraño teme —le dijo desviando la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió; lentamente fue atrapando al rubio entre la pared y su cuerpo. Tal parecía que el Uchiha no había entendido la "dulce" advertencia que el bijuu le había dado.

—Esto… ahora que lo pienso, ¿A dónde habrá ido Kyuubi?

—Ese zorro estará bien —le dijo antes de sellar sus labios en un beso.

Al principio, Naruto intentó alejarse de él, tenía miedo de que estuviera jugando con él o solo lo estuviera utilizando, pero lentamente se fue rindiendo ante sus deseos. Sasuke llevó una mano a la camisa del rubio; lentamente fue desabotonándola.

—La cena esta lista —Sai había abierto la puerta, sin ni siquiera anunciarse, ocasionando que la pareja se separara, aunque no del todo.

—Sai… —la voz del conde se escuchaba un tanto molesta —eres condenadamente inoportuno.

—Pues me alegro de que lo sea —habló Kyuubi, apareciendo al lado del pelicorto; traía una copa de vino en la mano y la botella en la otra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algunas horas después, Sasuke y Sai se encontraban en la habitación del primero; la chimenea estaba encendida. El conde estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón frente a la chimenea y al lado de esta se encontraba Sai.

—Le ha interesado mucho el joven Naruto —mencionó Sai, después de un rato de silencio.

—Él es un joven de un corazón gentil, sin ninguna pizca de crueldad en él… y siempre dice lo que piensa —Sai asintió —. A diferencia de ese mocoso molesto.

—Los bijuu son criaturas muy celosas y territoriales —comentó el sirviente, con tranquilidad —, especialmente cuando se trata de sus cachorros.

—Así que su cachorro —sonrío de medio lado, mientras se llevaba un vaso con licor a los labios.

—Lord Sasuke, el doctor dijo que se abstuviera de tomar alcohol hasta que sus heridas terminaran de sanar por completo.

—Itachi fue muy permisivo conmigo y terminé tomando sus malos hábitos.

—Por favor… descanse esta noche —le pidió el pelicorto.

Sasuke sonrío, dejó el vaso, miró a su sirviente, para luego pedirle que llevara al rubio a su habitación.

Afuera, Naruto se encontraba escuchando la conversación de la habitación.

—Demonios… —murmuró antes de salir corriendo, bajo las escaleras.

—Joven Naruto —aquella voz hizo que el aludido soltara un gritito y brincara ligeramente.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarlo —se disculpó Sai —. Es muy natural que los asesinos asusten.

— ¿Piensas matarme? —le preguntó a Sai, sin siquiera mostrar una pizca de miedo.

—Mientras no sea un obstáculo para Lord Sasuke, no tengo motivos para matarlo.

—No te creo —dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido —. No hare nada que considere incorrecto.

—Los doctores de hadas tienen muchas libertades —comentó Sai sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro o voz.

—Los doctores de hadas no son obligados a nada.

—Lo envidio —por primera vez, el rubio pudo notar algo de sentimiento en los ojos del pelinegro —. Yo soy un duende encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano. Lord Sasuke se convirtió en mi amo y me dio una razón, sin él, solo buscaría acallar mi sed de sangre.

—Entonces, ¿Esa es la razón por la que Sasuke fue catalogado como asesino?

—A pesar de haberle causado tantos problemas, Lord Sasuke nunca me abandonó —a pesar de que su rostro o voz seguían sin demostrar sentimientos, sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza —. Me enseñó mucho acerca de los humanos —Sai guardo silencio por un par de segundos —. Sin un amo yo…

— ¿Estarías bien con cualquier maestro, aunque no fuera Sasuke ttebayo? —Sai le dedicó una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Sería capaz de tomarme? ¿Sería capaz de enseñarme la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo y nunca ordenarme matar? —Naruto no sabía que decir, a pesar de ser un doctor de hadas, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de lograr algo como eso —. Lo acompañaré a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se encontraba frente a las puertas del castillo que, a simple vista, no parecía haber sido hecha por la mano humana; se encontraba en un acantilado y la mitad de sus cimientos tocaban las aguas del océano.

— ¿Estás seguro que estamos en la pista correcta, dobe? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Ya te dije que no me digas dobe, Sasuke-teme —se quejó el rubio, inflando las mejillas.

—Ésta es sin duda la isla de los merrow —habló el zorro, dedicándole una mirada de odio al azabache —. Ese humano no mentía —dijo refiriéndose al posadero —, esta isla apesta a merrow —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco, ocasionando que el rubio suspirara y los otros dos lo miraran confundido.

—Debemos buscar el lugar donde están los spunkie ttebayo —dijo el rubio, releyendo el papel.

—En ese caso hay que buscar el cementerio —mencionó Sai.

—Para ser un duende no conoces nada —se burló el pelirrojo —. Los spunkie son espíritus de niños que murieron antes de ser bautizados.

— ¿Entonces donde debemos ir?

Kyuubi sonrío con prepotencia, tomó su forma de zorro, con la cabeza les indicó que lo siguieran. El bijuu los condujo por los enormes y perfectamente cuidados jardines, nadie creería que ese lugar estuviera inhabitado por más de tres siglos.

El zorro se detuvo, parecía confundido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó el azabache; el zorro se levantó en sus patas traseras –aun en su forma verdadera –, se cruzó de brazos, su expresión parecía seria, se veía tan serio y tan adorable a la vez.

— ¿Kyuubi? —esta vez fue el joven doctor de hadas el que habló.

—El olor de los merrow ha desaparecido —respondió enojado consigo mismo.

—Iré a buscar en el extremo mas alejado del jardín, en ese caso —dijo Sai, dio la media vuelta y se fue.

—Zorro —lo llamó Sasuke, con voz molesta —Ve al otro extremo —le dijo en tono de orden —, el dobe y yo iremos en otra dirección.

—Ni creas que te dejare solo con Naruto —sentenció el zorro, dedicándole una mirada de odio.

—Kyuubi no inicies una pelea, por favor ttebayo —el bijuu suspiró derrotado, miró al noble, le dedicó una amenaza antes de irse.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al centro de un pequeño bosquecillo, donde había; en el centro, una estatua de una mujer con alas cargando a un bebé y a cada lado de ella: la cuna de los Spunkie.

_Continuará…_


	5. En busca de la noble espada I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

Algunos duendes son benévolos y otros, malignos. En las leyendas populares escocesas, los duendes buenos moran en el _Seelie Court_, mientras los duendes malos se congregan en el _**Unseelie Court**_, junto a la reina oscura _Nicnivin_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 5.- En busca de la noble espada II**

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al centro de un pequeño bosquecillo donde había en el centro, una estatua de una mujer con alas cargando a un bebé y a cada lado de ella se encontraba un niño: la cuna de los Spunkie.

—Para los durmientes niños merrow, ¿Hn? —leyó el azabache —. Esta gente entierra a sus niños como si fuesen verdaderos merrow.

El rubio dejó de acariciar la estatua para mirar al Conde con cierta tristeza.

— ¿No crees que en los merrow, cierto? —inquirió —¿No te basta con lo que se presenta ante tus ojos para ver la realidad? —lo cuestionó molesto —Planeas convertirte en su amo, pero crees que son solo parte de cuentos infantiles ttebayo.

—Si los lugareños creen tener escamas; es cosa suya —Naruto bajó la mirada.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo de Sai? —Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿Acaso el pelinegro le había contado de él?

—No sé si Sai es lo que dice. Todo lo que necesito saber de él es "quien" es y no "que" es —sin darse cuenta, Naruto se sonrojó por lo dicho por Sasuke.

Quizás alguien como el azabache sería digno de convertirse en el Conde Caballero Sharingan, pensó sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

—Ya encontramos la primera pista ttebayo —dijo desviando la mirada para evitar que el azabache se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

La siguiente pista era el anillo de las hadas: una marca circular en el césped dejada por las hadas al danzar en luna llena; encontraron algunos, pero todos resultaron falsos; continuaron hasta que llegaron a un muro con una pared pintada.

—Debemos encontrar otra manera de entrar —dijo Sasuke.

El Conde y el Doctor de Hadas pararon en seco, habían escuchado un ruido a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontraron con un hombre de anteojos y cabellos color plata; junto a él venían algunos hombres más.

—Madara —habló el peliplata.

—Kabuto —sonrió socarrón —. Tan molesto como siempre —el aludido sonrió malicioso.

—Gracias por conducirnos hasta aquí, Madara —dijo —. Danos al chico.

Naruto se tensó a causa de la mirada que Kabuto le mandaba, Sasuke; al notarlo, se colocó frente al rubio, como una forma de protegerlo.

—Joven Namikaze, venga conmigo —le pidió el hombre —. No confíe en ese ladrón.

Los gritos adoloridos de los hombres lo interrumpieron; frente a la pareja, apareció Sai. Sus ojos resplandecían en carmesí; destilaban sed de sangre.

—Vámonos —le dijo el azabache jalándolo para escapar. Sabía que Sai podría enfrentarse a esos tipos y aun a muchos más sin ninguna dificultad.

Se detuvieron de golpe al toparse con una hermosa mujer, ojos y largo cabello rubio, usaba una túnica blanca con el hombro izquierdo descubierto que le cubría totalmente las piernas; estaba descalza y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamaron ambos al ver al rubio,

— ¡Papá, Melusine! —exclamó el rubio siendo rodeado por los brazos de la mujer.

—Tú, maldito —vociferó Minato, estaba furioso. Tomó al azabache del cuello de sus ropas.

— ¡Padre déjalo! —le pidió el menor, separándose del abrazo del hada.

—Pero Naruto, este sujeto te secuestró —se defendió el profesor.

—Disculpe mi imprudencia —habló Sasuke sin ser soltado por el mayor —. Estoy conciente que he debido pedirle su permiso para cortejarlo…

— ¡Cortejarlo! —gritaron los dos rubios mayores. De la impresión, Minato lo soltó.

— ¿En serio le gusta un chico tan escandaloso y desesperante como Naruto? —lo cuestionó Minato, ganándose un reproche por parte del menor y un golpe en la cabeza por parte del hada.

Melusine dio un paso al frente y señaló al noble; frunció el ceño.

—Escúchame bien insecto —habló el hada en tono molesto —. No dejaré que un ser insignificante se quede con Naruto.

El azabache sonrió de medio lado; valiéndose de toda su sensualidad y elegancia, se acercó a Melusine, se inclino frente a ella y besó su mano derecha, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en la mujer.

—Le aseguro que mis intenciones para con Naruto son verdad.

— ¿Co-cómo te llamas? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Soy el conde Sasuke Uchiha descendiente del Conde Caballero Sharingan.

Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro; Sasuke acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. El hada dejó salir una fuerte carcajada, ocasionando que ambos Namikaze sudaron una enorme gotita.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó burlona —. Si es el verdadero Conde debería ser capaz de ver mi verdadera forma.

Sasuke no era capaz de ver a través del disfraz del hada, pero no hubo necesidad de decirlo, pues en ese momento apareció un hombre pelirrojo de ojos de igual color.

—Vaya —habló el pelirrojo con parcimonia —. No esperaba que mí presa estuviese acompañado de un hada y dos doctores de hadas.

—Joven Uchiha —lo llamó Minato —. Ustedes y Naruto váyanse.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el Namikaze menor.

—Esté tipo no es un humano y dudo mucho que puedas con alguien como él —dijo Melusine —. Ya lárguense, Minato y yo lo detendremos.

Naruto asintió; se había percatado de la seriedad en el semblante y palabras de su padre y de Melusine. Tomó la mano del azabache, siendo esta vez él quien lo jalara para salir corriendo de ahí.

—Es momento de recordar viejos tiempos —dijo Minato.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por el bosque; de pronto, el doctor se detuvo de golpe. Frente a ambos chicos se encontraba un enorme lobo negro fantasmal.

— ¿Qué hace un habitante de _Unseelie Court _aquí_? _—se preguntó Naruto. Estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo asustado.

La criatura los miró acechante, dispuesta a atacar. Instintivamente, Sasuke se colocó frente a Naruto, quien ya se estaba preparando para lo que pudiera venir, antes de que la aparición los atacara; un enorme zorro de pelaje rojizo apareció entre la pareja y la criatura, era del mismo tamaño que el lobo, poseía nueve colas que se movían de un lado a otro y sus blancos colmillos eran filosos y aterradores.

—Kyuubi —murmuró Naruto, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke pudiera oírle.

Sasuke había escuchado aquel nombre dicho por el doctor de hadas; lo miró de reojo para luego regresar su mirada a las dos criaturas que se disponían a iniciar su pelea.

—Largo… yo me encargaré de él —habló el zorro —. Vayan por la derecha y entraran al castillo.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Gomen ne por la demora, espero les gustara el capituló!!


	6. Los Merrow

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

**Un far darrig o fear** dearg es un hada de la mitología Irlandesa.

De acuerdo con Fairy and Folk Tales of the Irish Peasantry el far darrig está clasificado como un hada solitaria junto con el leprechaun y el clurichaun. Far darrig es la pronunciación inglesa de su verdadero nombre en irlandés, fear dearg, que quiere decir Hombre Rojo ya que viste capa y abrigo de este color.

**El dullahan** no posee cabeza sobre sus hombros, pero la lleva con él en su mano derecha. La cabeza es del color y la textura de la pasta añeja o del queso mohoso, y absolutamente lisa. Una mueca horrible, idiota, parte la cara de oído a oído, y los ojos que son pequeños y negros. La cabeza entera brilla intensamente con la fosforescente materia que se decae y la criatura puede utilizarla como linterna para dirigirse por los oscurecidos campos irlandeses. El dullahan posee vista sobrenatural. Llevando su cabeza separada en lo alto, él puede ver por distancias extensas a través del campo, en la noche más oscura. El dullahan se monta generalmente en un negro corcel, que truena con la noche. Él utiliza una espina dorsal humana como azote. El caballo envía chispas y de sus ventanas nasales salen llamas. Se dice que alrededor de medianoche en ciertos festivales o días irlandeses de banquete, este jinete salvaje vestido de negro puede ser observado montando en una oscuridad a través de los campos irlandeses.

**Un leprechaun o lepracaun** (Irlandés: leipreachán) es un tipo de duende o ser feérico —criatura de naturaleza dual: material y espiritual— masculino que habita en la isla de Irlanda. Los leprechauns son criaturas que pertenecen al folclore y a la mitología irlandesa, y se dice que habitan en Irlanda junto a todas las criaturas feéricas, los Tuatha Dé Danann y las otras gentes legendarias desde antes de la llegada de los celtas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 6.- Las Merrow**

Kyuubi se mantuvo quieto al igual que su adversario, tan solo buscando la debilidad del contrario.

El fantasmal lobo soltó un feroz aullido antes de lanzarse contra el zorro, quien de un salto logro esquivarlo; inmediatamente, el lobo lanzó de su hocico una enorme esfera de fuego. Kyuubi no esquivó el ataque, en lugar de eso, utilizó sus colas para regresarle el ataque a su adversario quien apenas y logró esquivarlo.

—Nada mal para la niñera de un doctor de hadas —se burló el lobo. El zorro gruñó por lo bajo.

—Contesta… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con fiereza.

—No tengo por que responderle a un muerto —escupió con odio.

—Entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

El lobo soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra el zorro.

Naruto y Sasuke habían logrado entrar a la edificación y ahora se encontraban frente a una cruz de madera rodeada de una corona de olivo que estaba incrustada en la dura piedra.

—Es la forma de un serbal —habló el rubio, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos —. Se refiere a las hadas espectrales que se debilitan cuando encuentran cruces hechas de madera de serbal ttebayo.

_Más allá de la cruz de seda; Phouka es un laberinto… a lo largo de las huellas de un gusano, irás al lado derecho de Fear Dearg, pasaras por debajo del pie de Dullanhan._

La pareja había recorrido un laberinto, cruzado extraños caminos, hasta llegar a una habitación donde descansaba el cuadro de un hombre ataviado en una armadura medieval, pero lo más peculiar de todo era que no tenía cabeza.

— ¿Esta pintura es Dullanhan? —cuestionó Sasuke.

—Es un duende sin cabeza —explicó el rubio —. "_Pasaras por debajo del pie de Dullanhan_"… eso puede ser…

El doctor de hadas se arrodilló frente a la pintura, comenzando a retirar la placa de madera que adornaba la pared, descubriendo unas escaleras que los condujeron al risco y cerca del mar.

—El tesoro de los leprechauns…

— ¿Un callejón sin salida? —habló el azabache —¿No te has equivocado, dobe?

—Ya te dije que no me digas así, teme —dijo el rubio inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero —Las leyendas dicen que los leprechauns suelen esconder sus tesoros bajo tierra y a veces, muy cercano al mar ttebayo.

Naruto miró a todos lados hasta que su mirada se topó con un escudo tallado en el lecho rocoso, tenía un circuló en el centro donde parecía que faltaba algo. El ojiazul tomó la moneda de oro, dándose cuenta que encajaba perfectamente en el orificio; al colocarlo, la mitad de las escaleras bajaron, mostrando otro pasadizo que los conducía hasta una bodega de vinos.

El llanto de una mujer alertó a ambos; Naruto le había dicho que se trataba de una Banshee, una pista mas del rompecabezas: "Sigue a la Banshee"…

El llanto los condujo por un camino rocoso unido por un puente de cuerdas; faltaba poco, muy poco para llegar al final.

Llegaron hasta una cueva, en el centro había un lago de agua que despedía una luz verde, en el medio se encontraba una joven de largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes; vestía un traje largo a modo de camisón adornado con cinta azul alrededor de su cintura.

—Merrow… —murmuro Naruto haciendo que el azabache la mirara confundido.

—Tiene piernas. Luce como una mujer normal —dijo Sasuke —. ¿Estas seguro que no es un humano?

—Pueden tomar forma humana a placer —respondió el doctor de hadas.

La merrow los miró por unos momentos antes de comenzar ha hablar.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la merrow —. ¿A quien debo entregarle la espada? —Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿No eres capaz de verla? —Sasuke comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando el objeto de su viaje, hasta que la encontró en una de las esquinas del pequeño lago.

Kyuubi sonrió al ver que su adversario respiraba con cierta dificultad; el zorro estaba apunto de atacar, pero la voz de Sai lo distrajo dándole oportunidad al lobo para que lo mordiera en el cuello.

— ¡Kyuubi-sama! —exclamó Sai con intenciones de ir en su ayuda.

—No te entrometas —dijo a duras penas, ahogó un gemido de dolor al sentir como aquellos colmillos se clavaban mas profundo en su carne — ¡Ya lárgate! —gritó desesperado y molesto. Sai asintió; debía buscar a su señor.

Cuando quedaron solos nuevamente, Kyuubi utilizó el poder de sus patas traseras para alejar al lobo de si. Atacó nuevamente, esta vez logrando herir de gravedad a su enemigo.

—Ya nos veremos… —dijo el lobo antes de desvanecerse.

Kyuubi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro entre cansado y aliviado; si la pelea hubiese continuado quizás los papeles fuesen diferentes.

— ¡Kyuubi! —escuchó de labios de Minato quien se acercaba corriendo junto con Melussiene.

El zorro se dejó caer en el suelo; su herida había dejado de sangrar y lentamente comenzaba a sanar.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? —le preguntó Melussine al llegar junto al zorro. El aludido la miró unos segundos antes de posar su atención en el otro rubio.

— ¿Estas bien, Kyuubi? —le preguntó Minato en tono preocupado, el aludido asintió —¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Ha estas alturas ya debe estar con los merrow —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Debemos ir con ellos —habló el hada. Ambos hombres asintieron.

Kyuubi se levantó del suelo, tomando forma humana; la de un joven de unos veinticinco años, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura; su cuerpo era delgado –en apariencia –; vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga de color blanco.

Para ese momento sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

— Deberías quedarte aquí y descansar —le dijo Minato al zorro, éste negó con la cabeza; ya recuperaría el aliento en el camino.

Sasuke había desaparecido en el momento que su sangre tocó el agua; los merrow se lo habían llevado y Naruto, como doctor de hadas que era debía ir en su búsqueda.

El lecho del océano era increíble; los rayos del sol que se filtraban se rompían en hermosos colores dando a relucir los corales y peces que nadaban libremente. Muchos espíritus y merrows miraban al rubio humano que caminaba tranquilamente por el lecho marino con cierto interés.

—Disculpe —llamó a un merrow que descansaba en una roca — ¿Ha visto a un humano por aquí?

El merrow lo miró unos instantes, deteniéndose en la espada que el rubio sostenía en sus manos; sonrió levemente.

—Es extraño ver a un doctor de hadas por cuyas venas corre la sangre de un biju —el merrow hizo una pausa —. Generalmente los humanos que llegan, son enviados a la granja, antes de que sus almas sean removidas. Es por ahí —señaló a su lado izquierdo.

Esto si que preocupó al rubio; agradeció al merrow antes de tomar el camino indicado.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de toparse con el azabache; estaba dándole la espalda, observando los peces que nadaban tranquilamente.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —exclamó el rubio sin poder ocultar su felicidad —Me alegra que no te quitaran el alma ttebayo.

El azabache lo miró; había una gran tristeza en esos ojos negros.

—Debes odiarme por aparecer incluso en mis sueños —le dijo con tristeza. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces confundido; se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De que demonios estas hablando, Sasuke-teme? —habló con tono molesto —Esto no es ningún sueño ttebayo. Sasuke regresó la mirada al paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos.

—He estado aquí, observando tranquilamente a los peces nadar… —comentó el azabache —respiro bajo el agua, ¿No te parece un sueño?

—No es ningún sueño —le aseguró el rubio —. Aunque lo parezca.

Sasuke miró nuevamente al rubio; perdiéndose en esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo; colocó ambas manos en el rostro moreno antes de acercarse y besarlo en los labios, dejando al rubio en total shock.

Aquel beso fue dulce y tierno, pero desgraciadamente la atmosfera romántica se rompió cuando Sasuke fue lanzado al suelo a causa de un golpe por parte de Kyuubi.

—Te advertí que no te pasaras de listo —gruñó el pelirrojo mirando al azabache con desprecio.

Naruto miró confundido al pelirrojo; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el joven había visto esa apariencia.

— ¿Kyuubi? —preguntó el rubio. El aludido miró a su protegido, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

—Hacía tiempo que no usaba este cuerpo. Te entenderé si quieres saltar sobre mí rogándome que te haga el amor —comentó con fingido tono sensual ocasionando que el doctor de hadas soltara una pequeña risilla.

—Cambias mucho de apariencia, zorro —gruñó el azabache mirando con odio al pelirrojo. Kyuubi lo miró con prepotencia y altivez.

—No te haría mal hacer lo mismo de vez en cuándo.

—Es suficiente —habló Naruto, interrumpiendo la posible pelea —. Debemos buscar a los merrow ttebayo.

El biju soltó un pequeño gruñido asintiendo de malagana. Kyuubi y Naruto llevaron al azabache ante quien era la reina de los merrow.

Era una sirena de cabello rubio y ojos azules; estaba sentada en un lecho de coral a modo de trono, su cabeza estaba adornada con una corona de conchas y coral; su cola era de color violeta que movía distraídamente.

—Es un honor tener a un doctor de hadas y a un miembro distinguido de los bijus aquí —habló la merrow —. ¿A que debo el honor de su visita?

—Hemos venido por la estrella de los merrow —la sirena frunció el ceño —. Ustedes prometieron proteger al Conde de cualquier conspiración, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Los sucesores del Conde no pueden ser confundidos… son testados con una espada imbuida en magia.

— ¿A que quieres llegar con esto, doctor de hadas?

—Acepten a quien derramó su sangre como su nuevo señor…

_Continuará…_


	7. Prometido

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7.- ¿Prometido?**

—_Acepten a quien derramó su sangre como su nuevo señor._

La merrow se quedó pensativa por un par de segundos; sonrió con cierta malicia.

— ¿Acaso él posee la estrella sharingan? —cuestionó la sirena. Naruto se quedó callado —Justo como pensé —la merrow sonrió con maldad —. En ese caso, doctor de hadas, ¡a cambio tomaré su alma!

Una esfera blanca comenzaba a formarse en el pecho de la sirena, convirtiéndose de a poco en un humo que lentamente tomaba la forma de garras que se abalanzaron contra el rubio, sin embargo, Sasuke había sido más rápido, colocándose frente a él con la espada en mano que de alguna forma había detenido el ataque de la merrow.

—El primer acuerdo en el contrato fue… tomar la estrella que el Conde posee e incrustarla en el zafiro de la espada, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el azabache.

La merrow asintió con la cabeza; no pronunció palabra alguna, pero retiró aquel humo amenazante. Miró al azabache con atención.

—Entonces cámbiala por la mía.

—Pero tú no tienes ninguna estrella ttebayo —dijo el rubio ocasionando que el azabache lo mirara.

—Si tengo una —dijo al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa para posteriormente retirarla, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho ante un sonrojado Naruto y merrow —, justo aquí —finalizó señalando su hombro derecho donde tenía una estrella de seis picos dentro de otra y esta, a su vez estaba dentro de un circuló —. Esto es suficiente, ¿o no?

—La estrella que está grabada en tu hombro, son dos estrellas de seis picos; la estrella de los merrow es solo una única estrella de seis picos.

—Si me aceptan juro que protegeré a los merrow y su derecho de vivir aquí.

—El zafiro estrella es una única estrella de seis puntas… —repitió —pero, tu marca sigue siendo una estrella —dijo al tiempo que en el zafiro en la espada aparecía la misma marca que poseía en su hombro —. Nuevo Conde caballero sharingan… los merrow son ahora su pueblo, por favor nunca lo olvide.

Un fuerte remolino se formo alrededor de los tres, transportándolos a las afueras del castillo.

—Quita tus sucias manos de él —gruñó Kyuubi al notar como el recién nombrado Conde abrazaba al rubio.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —replicó el doctor de hadas apartándose del azabache con un enorme sonrojo.

—Pensé que era peligroso —respondió con simpleza ocasionando un ceño fruncido por parte de ambos compañeros.

—Naruto es lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y en caso contrario, yo lo protegería —gruñó Kyuubi con enojo.

—Kyuubi, ¿Dónde está mi padre y Melussine? —preguntó el rubio para tratar de olvidar el tema.

El zorro dejó de mirar asesinamente a Sasuke para ver a su protegido; se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente.

—Están con ese duende llamado Sai —respondió —. A estas alturas ya se percataron de nuestra presencia y no tardaran en llegar.

Un par de días después de que Sasuke se hubiera convertido en el nuevo Conde caballero Sharingan, vivía en el castillo de los merrow; pero las cosas no eran tan buenas como el recién nombrado Conde desearía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con irte, dobe? —cuestionó el azabache molesto.

—Aparte de pervertido, idiota —comentó Kyuubi jugando con su copa de licor.

—Eres el Conde caballero Sharingan —habló Naruto en tono serio pero a la vez triste —. Mi trabajo como doctor de hadas ha terminado ttebayo.

—Aun te necesito —aquello había salido de los labios del noble de una forma tan sensual y aterciopelada que el rubio no había sido capaz de evitar un sonrojo.

Desde que conoció al azabache, el corazón de Naruto latía con tan solo una mirada o palabra del Uchiha; se sentía confundido y asustado de aquel sentimiento que parecía nacer en la boca del estomagó extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo como un agradable calor. Deseaba tanto estar entre los fuertes brazos del azabache, probar nuevamente el sabor de sus labios… ser suyo, y eso le asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

—Nos quedaremos un tiempo ttebayo —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Kyuubi suspiró pesadamente; tal parecía que se quedarían más tiempo del que desearía. Sonrió internamente con malicia; ya era momento de sacar su As bajo la manga.

— ¿A dónde vas Kyuubi? —preguntó el rubio al notar que el mencionado iba en dirección a la puerta.

—Necesito algo con que entretenerme —dijo con parsimonia antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, sudando una enorme gota; aquello solo podría significar una cosa: Asaltaría la bodega de vinos.

Algunas horas después (y unas cuantas botellas); Kyuubi se encontraba en su habitación terminando su quinta botella de vino, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la ropa que descansaba en su cama con desdén.

—Maldito Uchiha —murmuro con desprecio —. Si ese niño bonito piensa que le permitiré acercarse a Naruto, conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor.

Una de las razones por la que el zorro estaba molesto era porque el azabache realizaría un baile esa noche en la que presentaría a Naruto como su doctor de hadas particular –lo que ciertamente le traería prestigio al joven rubio –, pero que Kyuubi sabía era una forma de mantener al ojiazul con él.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba en el jardín, disfrutando de aquel maravilloso día.

—Naruto —la voz que lo llamaba era seria, un poco ronca pero sensual.

—Gaara —murmuró el rubio al conocer a quien lo llamaba.

Gaara era un joven de ojos agua marina con unas prominentes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos a manera de antifaz; carecía de cejas, sus cabellos eran rojos como el mismo rubí.

—Tanto tiempo, Naruto —dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo frente a un sorprendido doctor de hadas.

— ¡Me alegra verte ttebayo! —exclamó el ojos de cielo antes de lanzarse a los brazos del que siempre consideró su mejor amigo, casi su hermano —¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Kyuubi —respondió con tranquilidad.

Por alguna razón, el saber que Kyuubi le había dicho donde se encontraban le daba mala espina; dejó escapar un suspiro con pesadez prefiriendo dejarlo de lado.

Hablaron durante horas, recordando sus días de infancia y contándose viejas anécdotas.

—Gaara —habló Kyuubi en tono casual —. Es una sorpresa verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó con falsa inocencia.

—Tú me llamaste —el zorro sonrió nervioso argumentando amnesia.

—Bueno, bueno no importa —dijo Kyuubi —. Por cierto Gaara; hoy habrá un baile, asiste a el, pues pienso dar una noticia —sonrió con cierta picardía al decir lo último.

—Me da miedo preguntar lo que está pensando ttebayo —comentó el rubio sudando una enorme gota. No sabía si debía preocuparse más por el hecho de que Kyuubi hubiera llamado a Gaara o porque pensaba dar algún anuncio durante el baile. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de ese zorro lunático?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El baile había llegado; damas y caballeros que lucían sus mejores galas bailaban en el gran salón al compás de la música.

Naruto se encontraba en la terraza del palacio; él no gustaba mucho de esa clase de eventos, además aquella noche era muy hermosa como para desperdiciarla entre cuatro paredes.

—Dobe —habló Sasuke sobresaltando al rubio — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco —respondió sin mirarlo — ¡Y no me llames dobe, teme! —chilló molesto.

El enfado no le duró mucho al rubio pues el azabache lo había abrazado ocasionando en el joven doctor de hadas un ligero sonrojo.

—Si estoy interrumpiendo… me alegro —comentó Kyuubi enojado y con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El zorro estaba parado frente a la pareja; estaba en su forma adulta y venía junto a Gaara quien, desde el primer momento tenía una pelea de miradas con Sasuke.

Naruto se separó inmediatamente del azabache; miró al zorro sorprendido, ¿Era su imaginación o cada vez que el zorro tomaba su forma adulta esta se veía cada vez mayor?

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kyuubi? —preguntó el rubio preocupado. El aludido lo miró confundido; parpadeo un par de veces antes de asentir.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, zorro? —gruñó el azabache con molestia.

—Deseo hacer un anuncio.

—Entonces hazlo adentro —gruñó sin dejar su pelea con el otro pelirrojo.

—Esto no le compete a los humanos… solo a Naruto y a ti.

Gaara sonrió con superioridad lo que ocasionó que el azabache se molestara aun más; ni siquiera conocía a ese pelirrojo y ya deseaba matarlo.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Sasuke tratando en vano el calmar su furia.

—Aléjate de Naruto —dijo el zorro en tono de amenaza —. Él nunca podrá estar contigo.

— ¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú? —se burló el Conde.

—Naruto ya tiene prometido —sonrió al ver el semblante confuso del azabache; ah, era tan satisfactorio verlo a punto de perder la compostura.

Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones que el Conde; internamente estaba rogando que fuese solo una broma cruel de su amigo para alejarlo de Sasuke… lo deseaba, pero algo le decía que esa esperanza moriría como la nieve se derretía con el calor del sol.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó el rubio con preocupación. El zorro asintió — ¡¿Por qué mi padre o tú no me lo dijeron?! —le reclamó furioso.

—Minato no lo sabe… —defendió Gaara —Kyuubi no te dijo nada por pedido del mismo rey.

Naruto miró a su amigo; le pidió que le explicara pues no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía y Sasuke no estaba en mejores condiciones.

— ¿Sabes que tu madre era una biju, verdad? —cuestionó Gaara, el rubio asintió sin dejar ese semblante confuso —Kushina no era un biju común.

—Ella era la menor y más querida hija del rey biju y también la futura reina —agregó el zorro.

Si lo del compromiso los había sorprendido, esto había desubicado al rubio, ¿su madre miembro de la realeza? ¿Por qué es que hasta ese momento lo sabía?

El rey de los bijus era muy apreciado y amado por toda su gente, incluso por otras tierras, sin embargo nadie conocía la identidad del actual gobernante ni mucho menos de su heredero. El monarca biju creía que su pueblo debía amarlo u odiarlo por sus acciones y no por su apariencia, por lo que siempre se presentaba oculto tras cortinas o máscaras.

—Al ser Kushina su más amada hija; el rey no tenía intenciones de perderla por lo que le propuso algo… —Kyuubi hizo una pausa —dejaría que se casara con Minato con una condición: El primer hijo que tuvieran sería prometido con quien el rey escogiera.

—Y ella aceptó —Naruto sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre él. No era justo, simplemente no lo era.

— ¿Quién es mi prometido? —pregunto con la cabeza gacha.

—Un miembro de la realeza —inició el zorro —, alguien que representa perfectamente su título de nobleza: el príncipe Gaara.

Naruto miró a su amigo que se mantenía neutro; él quería a Gaara, era cierto, pero no como se quiere a una pareja no, él lo quería como a un hermano.

Por otro lado Sasuke no pudo evitar acercarse al príncipe; lo tomó del cuello levantándolo a centímetros del suelo con deseos de matarlo.

—Suéltame —habló Gaara en tono neutro; trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, no quería lastimar al azabache que parecía ser estimado por su rubio amigo, por suerte para el Uchiha; Kyuubi los separó antes de que el príncipe biju se enfureciera.

—No pienso permitir que ese mapache sin cejas se case con el dobe —dijo el Conde en tono amenazante.

—Kyuubi… yo… no quiero… no quiero casarme con Gaara… —Naruto tenía la cabeza baja, sus ojos estaban cerrados en un vano intento por no llorar; se sentía tan desesperado e impotente que la presión en el pecho no le permitía respirar — ¡Gaara es como mi hermano y jamás lo podría ver de otro modo!

Kyuubi estaba impresionado, jamás había visto esa expresión de desesperación en el rostro del rubio; se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, se suponía que debía protegerlo en cambio lo estaba lastimando, ¿Qué clase de protector era?

—Hay una forma de romper el compromiso —dijo para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Gaara que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿No pensaría decirle o sí?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó esperanzado. El Kyuubi dejó escapar un suspiro; definitivamente si lo haría.

—El rey biju —respondió el zorro.

—Fue el rey quien nos comprometió y es el único que puede romperlo —finalizó Gaara.

_Continuará…_


	8. Reino biju

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8.- Reino biju**

Naruto les rogó a Kyuubi y a Gaara que lo llevaran con el rey biju; aunque reacios, habían aceptado. Sin embargo el zorro no regresaría a su tierra natal (por alguna razón que no comprendían).

— ¿Por qué no puedes acompañarnos? —lo cuestionó Naruto un poco triste con la sola idea de separarse de su amigo.

—Juré proteger a Kushina aun después de que muriera —le respondió el zorro —. Tú no corres ningún peligro en nuestra tierra por lo que no hay necesidad de acompañarte… —dijo con voz cansada.

—Pero te necesito —Kyuubi le sonrió ante el gesto infantil, lo tomó entre sus brazos haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo como solía hacer en antaño; besó su frente con cariño paternal.

—Esta vez no me necesitas —dijo en tono dulce —. En esta ocasión debes ir tú solo y enfrentarte a lo desconocido —Naruto bajó la mirada aferrándose al pelirrojo quien le dedicó una bella sonrisa, puso una de sus manos en la blonda cabeza —… Gaara estará contigo para ayudarte —frunció el ceño —, también ese noble de pacotilla.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente ante las muestras de celos de su amigo; pero aquello fue reemplazado por una mirada de congoja.

—Estoy preocupado —admitió el menor.

—No lo estés… tu abuelo no es malo —Naruto negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No estoy preocupado por eso —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —, estoy preocupado por ti.

Kyuubi le sonrió dulcemente asegurándole que él se encontraba en perfecto estado que no se preocupara. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro; si su amigo no quería contarle, no había nada que pudiera hacer por lo que decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo es mi abuelo? —lo interrogó algo cohibido. Kyuubi cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Pues la mejor forma en que podría describirlo sería la de un padre amoroso y de un rey que vive para servir a su pueblo.

— ¿Por qué si amaba tanto a mi madre nunca vino a verla? —reprochó con cierta melancolía.

—No es que no quiera, pero no podía dejar el castillo… el reino biju depende totalmente de él —explicó con parsimonia —, sin embargo me mandó a mí en su lugar.

Naruto cabeceó comprensivo. Tenía curiosidad de conocer a su abuelo y preguntarle tantas cosas. Comenzaba a sentirse deseoso de conocerle, aunque la razón fuese una tan mala como lo era su compromiso obligado.

Sasuke estaba confundido al saber que Kyuubi no los acompañaría (él había creído que ese zorro jamás dejaría al rubio solo; ¿Por qué no los acompañaba?). Se había percatado que el zorro parecía cada vez más débil, como si su vida estuviese por extinguirse… quizás así era y por eso deseaba separarse del rubio, para que éste no lo viese morir.

— ¿Están listos? —habló Gaara en tono neutro. Los tres asintieron; Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto para molestia del príncipe pelirrojo quien desde un principio había sentido apatía por el supuesto Conde.

—Gaara cuida de Naruto por favor —le pidió Kyuubi con voz cansada. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto miró con preocupación al que por toda su vida había sido su amigo y prácticamente su padre; se veía tan cansado y algo enfermo pero nada podía hacer, debía respetar la decisión Kyuubi rezando mentalmente que su aspecto anímico fuese solo causado por alguna resaca.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra; Minato acababa de recibir la noticia del compromiso de su hijo con uno de los miembros de la casa real biju y lo que fue mas desconcertante fue enterarse que su adorada Kushina, había sido la princesa heredera a la corona.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —le cuestionó a Melusine. Ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—A pesar de que Kushina y yo éramos muy buenas amigas no tenía idea de que ella fuese la heredera a la corona biju —dijo el hada en tono neutro —, y era de esperarse. La familia real biju no es conocida más que por unos cuantos miembros nobles y pueblo. La misma apariencia del rey es desconocida por todos fuera de sus dominios.

— ¿Por qué razón? —preguntó el rubio confundido y extrañado por esa cuestión.

—Tiene que ver con el anterior gobernante.

Melusine le explicó que el anterior rey había sido un ser cruel y malvado que buscaba gobernar todo en lo que sus ojos se posaran. Su hijo menor fue quien le dio muerte restableciendo la paz en su reino.

—"Deseo que mis acciones sean las que me den a conocer y no mi apariencia" —recitó el hada —. Fueron las palabras que un día el rey le dijera a mi reina, cuando ésta le preguntó el motivo de su inseparable máscara.

Minato se levantó de su lugar encaminándose a la puerta ante la atenta mirada del hada.

—Iremos a ver a Kyuubi —dijo Minato sin mirar a su amiga. El hada cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado; típico del antiguo Doctor de hadas.

—No hace falta que te molestes en buscarlo… él ya está por llegar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El reino biju parecía una combinación de lo occidental y oriental con sus bellas edificaciones al muy puro estilo japonés, otras de estilo europeo antiguo, sus calles eran de piedra. Las personas (muchas de ellas con apariencia humanoide), vestían kimonos de bellos diseños, otros usaban pantalones y camisas.

Al ver al grupo encabezado por el pelirrojo; las personas se hacían a un lado para permitirles el paso siempre con una cálida sonrisa o dulces palabras que le demostraban su afecto.

—Parece que eres muy estimado —comentó Sai al pelirrojo. Sin embargo el aludido no respondió.

Llegaron al palacio –hogar de la familia real –. Un magnifico castillo de la china antigua, situado en una colina que dominaba el paisaje. En la entrada fueron recibidos por una multitud de sirvientes que inmediatamente los condujeron a un magnifico salón. Los pisos eran de oro solido y las paredes de mármol con acabados de plata y marfil.

El pelirrojo los condujo hasta una de las habitaciones. Sentado en un bello trono con dos mapaches tallados se encontraba un hombre de largos cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Poseía unas curiosas orejas y una esponjosa cola. Vestía además un traje estilo chino de color amarillo y blanco.

—Bienvenido sean —habló el hombre con voz gruesa pero amable —. Soy Shukaku…

—Yo soy Naruto Namikaze, hijo de Kushina… tu hija —se presentó el rubio.

Shukaku miró a Gaara como interrogándolo; asintió con la cabeza como si hubiese comprendido los pensamientos del otro pelirrojo.

—Te equivocas pequeño —habló el biju —, no soy el rey si no el mayor de sus hermanos.

—Y mi padre —agregó Gaara colocándose al lado del mayor.

—Queremos ver al rey —habló Sasuke en tono de haberlo exigido. Shukaku frunció el ceño. Había escuchado de un joven azabache que había sido nombrado el nuevo señor de los merrow pero jamás creyó tener "la dicha" de conocerlo en persona.

—Solamente los miembros de la casa real biju o monarquía del reino de las hadas puede ver a su majestad —miró al rubio y le sonrió dulcemente —; por supuesto que tú estás incluido entre ellos mi estimado sobrino nieto…

—Pero desgraciadamente no será posible que lo vean en esté momento —habló una voz femenina desde la puerta.

Era una mujer de rasgos felinos, tenía una cola y orejas gatunas; sus ojos eran rasgados y dorados, de rubios cabellos. Vestía un traje egipcio como el que las reinas de esa gran nación usaban; sus pies estaban descalzos pero adornados con bellas joyas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién es usted? —la cuestionó Sasuke molesto.

—Soy Nekomata hermana mayor del rey biju —dijo en tono serio antes de saltar encima de Naruto gritando un: ¡Kya que lindo eres!

—Compórtate por favor —le pidió Shukaku sobándose la sien.

— ¡Es que es TAN lindo! —ronroneo la mujer restregando su rostro contra el de Naruto como lo haría cualquier felino. El hermano menor solo pudo suspirar pesadamente ante la actitud nada educada de su hermana; Sasuke en cambio, solo quería asesinar a esa "mujer" por atreverse a tocar a SU dobe.

—Gaara, por favor ve que nuestros invitados descansen y sean atendidos —le pidió su padre mientras tomaba a su hermana por el cuello como una verdadera gata.

—Si padre.

En otra parte del palacio un minotauro se encontraba frente a una figura sentada en un bello trono; era imposible verle pues estaba protegido por cortinas que ocultaban su rostro ya de por sí, escondido por una máscara.

— ¿Estás seguro? —lo cuestionó el minotauro.

—Haré lo mejor para mi nieto —habló el rey. Su voz era dulce y sexy cargada de amor e infinita devoción ante la sola mención de su descendiente.

—Gaara es un príncipe digno de tomar tu lugar —mencionó —; si él y tu nieto se unen serian magníficos reyes —el rey no respondió —. He leído los informes que recibes del mundo humano; yo personalmente he mandado espías —admitió —, el hijo de Kushina sería sin duda un monarca magnifico, casi tanto como tú y si se une a Gaara…

—Te agradezco tu preocupación, aniki —habló el gobernante —. Ninguno de nosotros hemos obligado a nuestros hijos a desposarse o compartir su lecho por conveniencia y no pienso hacerlo ahora con mi nieto o nuestro sobrino.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Su hermano nunca cambiaría y daba gracias por eso.

_Continuará…_


	9. Adiós x Rey biju

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Adiós x Rey biju**

Minato estaba sorprendido, el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo –quien por muchos años había sido su piedra angular –, era realmente deplorable. Sus cabellos de fuego mostraban algunos hilos blancos; su respiración parecía difícil y pesada.

—Kyuubi —Minato ayudó al zorro a sentarse en el sofá —. ¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada… —respondió apenas audible.

El hada miró al biju con cierta preocupación y confusión; no comprendió como una criatura tan poderosa como él podría estar en una situación como esa, fue entonces cuando se percató de algo extraño, ¿Podría ser posible que él…?

—Hada… —la llamó Kyuubi quien parecía haberse percatado de la forma en que era observado —déjame… hablar con Minato… a solas… —Melusine iba a replicar pero no lo hizo, tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció.

—Kyuubi… —susurró Minato acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo. Ver al zorro en esa condición hacia que se le partiera el corazón.

—Vine… a responder tus pregun-tas… an-tes de q-que yo…

— ¡No lo digas! —exclamó el rubio levantando la voz —No te atrevas a decirlo —le advirtió —. Tú te pondrás bien, ¿Entiendes? —el zorro sonrió con tristeza y cansancio.

—No soy inmortal Minato… aunque mi vida sea tan larga que lo haga parecer —comentó tratando de reír.

—Te pondrás bien —le aseguró el ex doctor de hadas. Kyuubi sonrió con cierta pena. Si tan solo fuese cierto.

El zorro prefirió cambiar de tema. Su vida se acercaba al fin con mayor rapidez y debía contarle todo a Minato antes de que eso sucediera.

—Mi-Minato… e-escucha… vine p-por que segu-ramente… quieres u-una explicación… Naruto…

—Olvida eso —lo interrumpió —. Cuando te sientas mejor me lo explicaras —el pelirrojo sonrió débilmente; cerró los ojos y tomó un poco de aire.

—Moriré… pron-to… —aquella afirmación cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el rubio.

No podía estar pasando, no de nuevo; debía ser una broma, Kyuubi no podía morir no soportaría perderlo. Había sido el zorro quien con sus regaños y raras muestras de cariño lo había ayudado a superar la muerte de su querida Kushina. Con el tiempo aquel agradecimiento se fue transformando en cariño y el cariño en amor.

¡Sí! lo amaba como jamás creyó poder hacerlo, lo amaba incluso más de lo que llegó a amar a Kushina y sabía que él no le era indiferente a Kyuubi. Muchas veces llegaron a compartir apasionados besos que siempre culminaban con Kyuubi escapando de él y evitándolo por varios días.

—Kyuubi sabes que te amo y confió plenamente en ti —tomó la palabra el Namikaze, después de unos segundos de silencio. El zorro mostró su más melancólica sonrisa; no era la primera vez que el rubio le decía que le amaba pero él –aun cuando lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo –, no podía corresponderle. Minato le pertenecía a Kushina y jamás se atrevería a lastimarla.

—L-La princesa… Kushina e-era el ma-yor tesoro d-del rey… —comenzó a hablar el zorro —cu-cuando ella l-le dijo q-que se ca-casaría con-tigo… el rey se… negó… —Minato frunció el ceño, nunca llegó a conocer a su suegro pues éste ni siquiera se había dignado a conocerlo o siquiera visitarlo.

—El… rey cre-creía que… su hi-hija solo estaba enca-pricha-da… e-era lo q-que de-deseaba creer… —hizo una pausa para tratar de recuperar el aliento —así que le propuso un trato…

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó algo molesto y preocupado por la salud del zorro.

—L-le permi… tiría ca-casarse contigo… pe-pero se-ria él…quien e-elegirí-a con qui-en de-debía su… primer… hijo… —Minato encolerizó, tomó al pelirrojo de las ropas levantándolo ligeramente olvidándose por completo del estado del zorro.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —le cuestionó, afirmando aun mas su agarre.

Kyuubi le respondió que no podía pues le había jurado a Kushina y aun al mismo rey que no le diría nada hasta que llegara el momento en que Naruto conociera a su prometido y se encontrara en el reino biju.

— ¿Quién es el prometido de mi hijo? —preguntó cortante.

—Su nombre… Gaara… —el zorro dio una última inhalación de aire antes de cerrar los ojos y perder por completo la fuerza de su cuerpo.

— ¿Kyuubi? —lo llamó, sin embargo el zorro no respondió.

Minato sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Kyuubi estaba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo perdía rápidamente su calor. Las lágrimas caían como cascada de los ojos de Minato.

Su amado estaba muerto, nuevamente el destino le arrebataba la oportunidad de ser feliz… nuevamente le habían arrebatado su vida.

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo humano. Naruto se encontraba en la habitación en la que había pasado la noche. Resulto ser la misma que en antaño había pertenecido a su madre.

Como todo en aquel palacio tenía piso de oro y paredes de mármol y plata. La cama era enorme y muy suave, las sábanas eran de las más finas sedas. Había una cantidad impresionante de peluches y figurillas de diferentes materiales. Un hermoso sofá en forma de media luna decoraba también los aposentos, junto a una mesa de fina madera con tallados exquisitos.

En esos momentos el rubio no se encontraba solo pues algunos miembros de la familia habían ido a visitarlo, eran sus primos y tíos.

—Madre tiene razón —habló un chico de rasgos felinos muy parecido a Nekomata — ¡Eres realmente lindo! —exclamó restregándose contra el doctor de hadas mientras movía su peluda cola de un lado a otro.

— ¡Tora, compórtate! —le regañó una mujer rubia con orejas de perro. El felino le dedicó una mirada de molestia la cual le regresó la canina enfrascándose en una batalla de gruñidos y miradas como si se tratara de un gato y un perro a punto de luchar.

—Déjense de tonterías —los regañó una joven con hermosas alas multicolor. Sin embargo los dos aludidos ya tenían sus colas erizadas y Tora no soltaba a Naruto, quien sonreía nerviosamente —. Son tan infantiles —finalizó antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

—Terminarán casados —agregó un joven con dientes de tiburón y cabellos blancos.

— ¡No es verdad! —chillaron ambos, ocasionando que todos soltaran una risita.

—Son tan inmaduros —se quejó una niña de cabello negro, gris y blanco.

Los dos chicos se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un puchero ocasionando que los otros volvieran a reír.

—Ya es suficiente —habló un joven de largo cabello rojo, curiosas orejas y esponjosa cola de zorro.

—Siempre tan aguafiestas —comentó una chica idéntica a él —. Deberías relajarte un poco, Gingi.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su melliza.

—Como sea… —dijo el peliplata haciendo un puchero.

Naruto se sentía muy bien estando junto a esas siete personas; eran muy agradables y lo trataban como si se conocieran desde siempre.

—Hoy hace una mañana muy linda —mencionó Kotori, la joven de alas multicolor —. ¿Por qué no tomamos el desayuno en el jardín sur?

— ¡Es buena idea! —exclamaron todos.

—Le diré a los sirvientes —dijo Miaka; la niña de cabello tricolor levantándose de su lugar.

—Te acompaño —habló Suigetsu; el chico con rasgos de tiburón, también levantándose de su lugar para acompañar a su prima.

— ¿Por qué no solo los llaman usando la campana, genios? —mencionó la chica inu: Imari, con una sonrisita burlona.

—Era lo que pensaba hacer —comentó Miaka ocultando un leve sonrojo al verse descubierta por su prima.

Media hora después; Naruto compartía un delicioso almuerzo junto a los siete, mas Gaara, sus hermanos y dos hombres morenos y muy musculosos –uno de ellos se hacía llamar Killer Bee y hablaba como si estuviese rapeando –; Sasuke y Sai también se encontraban.

El Conde había comprobado por si mismo lo celosa y posesiva que podía ser la familia real con el menor de sus miembros; quienes realmente iban a los extremos eran Gingi y Kaori, los dos mellizos eran los hermanos mayores de Kushina y no deseaban que su pequeño y adorable sobrino pasara por algo similar a su querida hermana.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, un sirviente les comunicó que el rey esperaba a Naruto en la sala del trono.

El joven doctor de hadas estaba nervioso ¡Conocería a su abuelo! No podía evitar sentir cierta preocupación pero al mismo tiempo una infinita paz como si ya conociera a ese hombre; quizás era por la infinidad de historias que sus primos y tíos le contaron sobre él o por las palabras que Kyuubi le dijo antes de partir, no importaba realmente.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se encontraba molesto con todos esos príncipes y princesas que no hacían más que alejarlo de su dobe. Con el llamado del rey no fue la excepción; ninguno de los presentes querían permitirle acompañar al rubio pero gracias al mismo, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era algo intimidante ver a aquellos ocho seres con rasgos animales a cada lado del trono que estaba protegido por una cortina semitransparente que solo permitía distinguir una figura difusa sentada.

—El rey solo convoco al príncipe Naruto —habló el mayor de los nueve: Shukaku con el ceño fruncido al ver al noble y su sirviente entrar con el rubio, junto a su hijo.

—Les pedimos que se retiren —habló la segunda: Nekomata, dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Sai en tono cortante.

—No lo haré —siseó el azabache.

—Conde Caballero Sharingan, esta reunión solo le concierne a la familia real biju —dijo un tercero con apariencia de tiburón: Sanbi con enojo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño; se acercó a Naruto, lo tomó por la cintura para plantarle un apasionado beso ante los sorprendidos y molestos mayores.

— ¡Suelte a mi sobrino! —siseó un cuarto: Yonbi de alas multicolor.

—Yo lo amo —habló el azabache rompiendo el beso sin separarse del doctor de hadas quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

— ¡Que insolencia! —exclamó un quinto: Gobi quien tenía orejas y cola de perro con el cabello largo y plateado como la luna.

Sasuke podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre él como si quisieran matarlo solo con eso. Robuki, el sexto hermano que poseía cabello castaño y ojos alargados se acercó a la pareja en pose amenazante; al sentir el peligro, Sai se colocó delante de su amo preparado para pelear. Shichibi, el séptimo, de cabello tricolor se acercó a su hermano para apoyarlo.

—Un simple duendecillo como tú no representa ningún desafío para nosotros —habló Shichibi.

El octavo de nombre Yamata que tenía apariencia de minotauro, se adentró a la cortina para acercarse a su hermano menor quien lo había llamado. El rey le susurró algunas palabras y el mayor salió cuidando de no descubrir al menor. Observó a Sasuke sin apartar aquella mirada reprobatoria y de odio que dominaba a todos sus hermanos mayores en ese momento.

El rey había pedido a Yamata que les dijera a sus hermanos que abandonaran la habitación, pues quería hablar a solas con su nieto. Aunque de mala gana todos a excepción de Gaara, quien no deseaba dejar a Naruto con ese azabache, dejaron la habitación. A pesar de que en realidad no lo amaba no pensaba dejarlo solo con el supuesto Conde Caballero Sharingan. Sabía perfectamente que el azabache no era el verdadero sucesor del señor de los merrow, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer en el pasado. A Naruto no parecía importarle aquel detalle, al contrario, parecía amarlo y es que no deseaba que su pequeño hermano se mezclara con alguien como él.

El sentir de Gaara era compartido por sus hermanos, primos y por supuesto su padre y tíos.

—Gaara —lo llamó su rey con voz dulce —, por favor déjame a solas con ellos… y lleva contigo al duendecillo de la sangre —dijo refiriéndose a Sai.

—Su nombre es Sai —habló Naruto con el ceño fruncido, aunque algo confundido; la voz del rey se le hacía tan conocida.

El monarca sonrió bajo su máscara y pidió disculpas a su nieto y al pelinegro. Repitió su petición sin perder esa dulzura en la voz.

—No me iré —habló Gaara cruzándose de brazos. El príncipe sabía perfectamente lo que su tío y rey debía estar pasando en aquellos momentos y deseaba apoyarlo.

—Estaré bien —le aseguró. Gaara lo meditó unos instantes antes de asentir y salir de la habitación junto con Sai.

El rey permaneció en silencio unos instantes, finalmente habló:

—Sasuke Uchiha —habló en tono neutro —, recién nombrado Conde Caballero Sharingan… yo soy el rey biju, aquel al que han de obedecer todos en este reino y también… el abuelo de Naruto: hijo de la princesa Kushina y el antiguo doctor de hadas Minato Namikaze.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, miró a la figura sentada en el trono con altivez y prepotencia.

—No me interesa quien seas —habló sin dejar su pose altiva —. Solo hemos venido para romper de una maldita vez ese compromiso.

— ¿Por qué es que al señor de los merrow le interesa la unión de los miembros de la familia real biju?

—No pienso permitir que case a Naruto con nadie —siseó molesto, abrazando a Naruto con posesividad.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a cuestionar el monarca.

—Porque lo amo —a pesar de que ya lo había dicho momentos antes; aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa al rey, quien se levantó de su asiento sin dejar la seguridad que le proporcionaba la cortina.

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Si… más que cualquier cosa en el mundo —el rey lo meditó un poco antes de volver a sentarse.

— ¿Los sentimientos que dices profesar son verdaderos? —Sasuke asintió afirmando que no había sentido nada igual jamás, que por su honor era verdad. El rey asintió.

El rey confesó que el compromiso no había sido nada más que un plan suyo para poder conocer a Naruto.

Ciertamente el rey le había propuesto a Kushina que le permitiría casarse con el rubio, pero a cambio de ser él quien elegiría al prometido de su vástago. El monarca quería creer que su hija solo estaba encaprichada con el rubio y creyó inocentemente que aquella propuesta la haría desistir… sin embargo ella se negó a aceptar y aunque amaba a su padre, no le permitiría interferir en su felicidad.

El rey estaba molesto, no… muy triste pues comprendió que su niña estaba en verdad enamorada de ese rubio humano pero aun sobre de él, amaba al bebé que aun no llegaba. La atrajo en un abrazo y la sentó en sus piernas y besó su frente diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y que, aun cuando no pudiera ir a verla, buscaría la forma de estar con ella y su familia.

Finalizado el relato, en la habitación era palpable el enojo del azabache; quería golpearlo, deseaba hacerlo más que nada.

—Ahora que sabes la verdad… —habló nuevamente el gobernante —te suplico me dejes hablar con mi nieto a solas.

—De ninguna manera —dijo cortante. No dejaría al menor a solas con ese tipo que no había hecho más que mentir.

—Por favor… —esta vez fue Naruto quien se lo pidió con ojos suplicantes. Quería hablar con su abuelo, conocerlo, preguntarle tantas cosas. Derrotado, el Conde suspiró pesadamente, tomó al rubio del mentón para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios, antes de salir le dedicó una mirada de odio al monarca, aunque en el fondo sabía que el rey no podía distinguir nada gracias a la cortina.

Una vez que el Uchiha abandonó el salón; el rey le pidió al rubio que entrara y así lo hizo.

El rey poseía un largo cabello de fuego amarrado en una coleta baja, su cuerpo era delgado; estaba vestido con un traje estilo chino de color rojo con las mangas verdes, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca. Poseía graciosas orejas y una esponjosa cola de zorro.

— ¿Tú… eres mi abuelo? —preguntó algo cohibido.

—Si mi pequeño —dijo dulcemente invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas.

Por inercia, Naruto lo hizo. El calor y aroma que el biju emanaba era tan agradable… tan familiar.

Naruto se dejó llevar por la calidez que emanaba del mayor, el cual le hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad. Fue cuando lo sintió: un cálido beso fue depositado en su frente obligándolo a abrir los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con una sorpresa.

—No puede ser… —musitó no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro del monarca. Se lanzó contra él atrapándolo por el cuello; estaba tan feliz de ver a….

_Continuará…_


	10. Kirin vs Sasuke parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- Kirin vs Sasuke**

Naruto estaba sorprendido, ¿Era acaso que sus ojos lo engañaban? No había duda. Esos ojos felinos del color de la sangre… esos cabellos de fuego que despedían un dulce aroma a rosas y esas adorables orejitas que coronaban su cabeza solo podían pertenecerle a un solo ser.

—Tú… ¿en verdad eres mi abuelo? —preguntó aun sin poder creerlo. El pelirrojo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza — ¿Por qué? —el mayor comprendió perfectamente a que se refería el rubio con esa pregunta. Lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

—En verdad lo siento mucho —se disculpó el mayor.

—Kyuubi, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? —le preguntó herido. ¿Es que en verdad el zorro lo veía como una carga? ¿Era odio lo que sentía por él?

El pelirrojo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Era complicado y doloroso explicarle la razón pero aun así lo hizo. Le dijo que "el Kyuubi" que conocía era tan solo una especie de clon suyo creado de su energía y que ahora (gracias a la pelea que había tenido recientemente), había regresado a formar parte de su ser nuevamente.

—Se que he cometido muchos errores —aseguró Kyuubi —, pero no podía decirte quien era…

El monarca le contó la historia de cómo se había convertido en rey, el por qué usaba una máscara y también por que permanecía enclaustrado en su palacio, abandonándolo contadas veces al año tan solo para cerciorarse del bienestar de su pueblo.

Naruto escuchaba atentamente el relato del pelirrojo, sintiendo melancolía y a veces furia cuando Kyuubi le contó acerca de su padre y lo cruel que éste había sido con su gente. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando le contó de la niñez de su madre y lo mucho que la quería, pero había algo que rondaba la mente del rubio, una pregunta que lo asaltaba desde el mismo momento que supo la identidad de su abuelo:

— ¿Mi padre sabe la verdad? —Kyuubi negó débilmente con la cabeza. Dudaba que Minato supiera mas allá de lo que su otro "yo" le había dicho ya que ni siquiera los otros monarcas de la tierra de las hadas conocían su apariencia tras esa máscara.

—Solo sabe que Kushina era la princesa heredera al trono del reino biju y nada más —Naruto bajó la mirada; se sentía mal por su padre, pues para él no era un secreto lo que su rubio progenitor sentía por Kyuubi pero tal parecía que el sentimiento no era reciproco.

—Naruto —lo llamó con voz dulce — ¿Qué es lo que sientes por el joven Conde humano? —el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse; bajó la cabeza sin poder atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su abuelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Kyuubi sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Tal parecía que su destino era perder siempre a sus mas amados tesoros… primero su madre, su amado esposo, luego su querida hija y ahora su pequeño cachorro; sin embargo (con éste último), estaba tranquilo, pues al menos lo perdería con una persona que lo haría feliz.

—Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te sostuve entre mis brazos… —a pesar de que había sido el otro "yo" quien había permanecido con el rubio desde su nacimiento, el monarca era capaz de experimentar lo mismo que él —supe que algún día tú llegarías a tomar mi lugar como rey y gobernarías con justicia y amor.

—Kyuu… abuelo… —se corrigió inmediatamente mirándolo a los ojos. Se sentía enternecido y feliz de que el mayor lo considerara para convertirse en su sucesor — ¿Por qué no eliges a alguien más capacitado que yo? Seguramente Gaara o cualquier otro sería mejor que yo ttebayo.

Kyuubi sonrió dulcemente; eran justamente las palabras que su querida niña había usado años atrás, en una situación parecida. Naruto quizás era físicamente parecido a Minato pero dentro de él había un corazón puro y amable como el de su hija.

—Mis hermanos, sobrinos y aun mis hijos están de acuerdo con mi decisión de que tú te conviertas en nuestro futuro rey —Naruto bajó la mirada nuevamente; agradecía infinitamente el gesto, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste.

Él amaba ser un simple doctor de hadas; amaba el mundo humano a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos ya no eran capaces de ver hadas o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural; los humanos habían olvidado ver con los ojos de un niño ocasionando que lentamente comenzaran a olvidarse de la antigua sabiduría, a pesar de todo eso, los estimaba, pero había una razón aun mas poderosa: Uchiha Sasuke. Quería seguir siendo el doctor de hadas del azabache, permanecer a su lado más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Mi deseo es que te conviertas en mi sucesor —habló nuevamente el pelirrojo, asustando al menor quien lo miró con cierto nerviosismo. ¿No pensaría obligarlo, o sí? Kyuubi sonrió —, ciertamente ese es mi deseo, pero mi mayor anhelo es que tú seas feliz, no importa cual sea el camino que elijas.

Naruto le sonrió abrazándose a Kyuubi por el cuello. Su abuelo en verdad era ese mismo zorro cariñoso, celoso y sobre protector que lo había criado y cuidado desde que tenía uso de razón. Era bueno, dulce y amoroso, como cualquier infante desearía que fuese un abuelo o un padre.

—Gracias… —Kyuubi sonrió dulcemente.

—Ve con él —le dijo al oído —. Ese Uchiha ha estado afuera todo este tiempo y temo que Gaara y él ocasionen una trifulca en pleno pasillo —ante esto, Naruto soltó una pequeña risita; dejó el cómodo regazo de su abuelo y después la privacidad de las cortinas.

—Naruto — lo llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación —. Cuídate del verdadero…

Naruto no comprendió aquello pero no pudo preguntar, pues ya Kyuubi había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Afuera; Sasuke no solo tenía a Gaara mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo con tan solo ese gesto, también se encontraba otra persona. Era un hombre de largo cabello rubio platinado, ojos como los de un felino pero tan rojos como la sangre; poseía un cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. Vestía un traje estilo chino de color rojo con las mangas blancas, de su cintura colgaba una katana. Tenía dos orejas y una linda cola zorruna de tono rojizo. Su rostro se veía aun más serio y frío que el de Gaara.

Cuando los cuatro sintieron la presencia de Naruto bajaron la guardia.

—Naruto —lo llamó Gaara antes de entrar a la habitación. Estaba preocupado por su tío.

—Así que tú eres el cachorro de Kushina —habló el biju moviendo su afelpada cola rojiza de un lado a otro —. Eres igual a ese… doctor de hadas —dijo con cierto veneno. No podía evitarlo, odiaba al humano que le había arrebatado a su hermana. Naruto frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Disculpe a mi amo, majestad —habló una voz femenina, pero ni Sasuke ni Naruto o Sai lograban descubrir de donde provenía. No fue hasta que un halcón con alas plateadas, descendió posándose en el hombro del platinado que descubrieron a la dueña de esa voz.

—Es un placer conocerlo, príncipe —dijo el ave sorprendiendo a Sasuke, aunque claro, no lo demostró —. Mi señor es el hijo mayor de su majestad el rey: el príncipe Kirin —el aludido tan solo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo —. Yo soy Taka, es un placer.

—Igualmente ttebayo —dijo el rubio sonriéndole dulcemente. Aquello pareció afectar al platinado pues la expresión fría y arrogante de su mirada cambió por una tierna.

—Tienes su misma sonrisa —comentó Kirin antes de atraer a Naruto en un abrazo. Sasuke apretó los puños furioso.

El contacto de aquellos brazos era tan cálido que inconscientemente terminó correspondiendo. Aquella presencia y aroma que emanaba el mayor era tan agradablemente cálida como la de Kyuubi, su abuelo, despedía.

—Tienes el mismo espíritu y corazón que mi rosa —comentó con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

— ¿Rosa? —cuestionó.

—Kushina, mi pequeña y dulce hermanita —respondió con tanta ternura que contrastaba con su rostro sereno y casi inexpresivo.

Sasuke sentía que hervía en celos. Ese tipo había aparecido de la nada exigiéndole que abandonara el reino de su padre, miraba a su dobe de forma despectiva y luego lo abrazaba. ¡¿Qué se creía ese desgraciado?!

—Dobe —lo llamó Sasuke ocasionando que Kirin soltara al rubio para mirarlo de forma altiva y arrogante.

—Aun sigues aquí… —dijo con arrogancia. Miró a Naruto, quien no comprendía que sucedía en esos momentos —. Na-chan —lo llamó con tanta dulzura que el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse —. No es bueno que te relaciones con simples e ignorantes humanos que tan solo fingen ser herederos de la noble casa del Conde caballero Sharingan.

Sai frunció el ceño; no iba a permitir que nadie le faltase al respeto a su amo y se lo haría comprender a ese tipo aunque fuese a base de golpes.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes… duendecillo —dijo el príncipe sobresaltando al pelinegro. Kirin se había movido tan rápido que ni siquiera Sai había sido capaz de verlo, no hasta que éste se posicionó detrás de él con el filo de su katana rozando su cuello —. No lo intentes nuevamente o la próxima vez si te mataré —lo amenazó guardando su arma.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sai había experimentado el miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sudaba frío. ¿Cómo sería capaz de proteger a su amo en ese castillo repleto de bijus?

Sai no era el único que estaba sorprendido con la facilidad que el biju tuvo para colocarse detrás de él y ponerle el filo de su arma en el cuello; Sasuke se había quedado en una situación parecida. Inconscientemente miró de reojo la enorme puerta; si el hijo mayor poseía tal poder no quería imaginar el poder del padre.

—Taka…. —la llamó Kirin —quiero que te quedes con mi sobrino.

—Como ordene mi señor —ella dejó el hombro del príncipe para posarse en el suelo. Tomó la forma de una humana. Tenía el cabello gris hasta los hombros, sus manos eran como garras y de su espalda sobresalían dos alas plateadas. Tenía unos hermosos ojos amarillos y un cuerpo seductor. Vestía con una mini falda y una blusa sin mangas estilo chino de color gris.

—Taka es mi persona de más confianza y te protegerá con su vida si es necesario —explicó Kirin —. Taka, por favor cuida bien de mi sobrino.

—Así lo hare, mi señor —respondió la aludida haciendo una reverencia a su príncipe.

—Naruto… espero podamos pasar tiempo juntos y conocernos —Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. A él también le gustaría conocer más de su tío — ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cabalgar mañana en la tarde?

—Si

Sasuke frunció el ceño, dio media vuelta y se retiró seguido de su fiel mayordomo. Naruto se dio cuenta y trató de ir tras ellos pero Kirin se lo impidió.

—Está molesto y podría llegar a decir algo hiriente —dijo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba —. ¿Te gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad? —Naruto asintió algo dudoso. Estaba preocupado por Sasuke pero algo le decía que era mejor dejarlo solo, al menos por el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kirin era el hijo mayor de Kyuubi y de su consorte (a quien el pelirrojo había amado con todo su corazón). Era un joven serio y frío en apariencia, pero con su familia y pueblo era dulce y alegre. Había amado a su hermana menor más que a nadie, la cuidaba y protegía como una delicada flor y deseaba mas que nada verla convertida en la reina y casada con algún biju o criatura de la tierra de las hadas que pudiera hacerla feliz.

Kirin también era el favorito de Kyuubi. Era físicamente idéntico a su consorte, salvo por sus ojos, que eran rojos como los de su padre.

—Naruto, ¿te gusta este lugar? —Naruto asintió sonriendo. Kirin había llevado a Naruto a un pequeño restaurante de Ramen que se encontraba en el poblado cercano al palacio.

— ¡Me encanta ttebayo! —respondió devorando su octavo plato de ramen. Kirin sonrió, recordó cuando él y Kushina solían ir a pasear al pueblo y siempre terminaban comiendo en aquel lugar, pues su hermanita amaba el ramen.

—Puedes comer cuanto desees —le dijo sonriendo, ocasionando que Naruto lo mirara con ojos brillantes. En verdad que su tío era el mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato había logrado convencer a Melusine para que lo llevara al reino biju; quería evitar que su hijo se casara a la fuerza y también romperle la cara a ese gobernante de pacotilla. Estaba realmente enojado y con el corazón destrozado por la muerte de "Kyuubi" que no pensaba con coherencia.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Minato? —le preguntó el hada un tanto preocupada por su amigo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza sin dignarse a mirarla.

—Conozco a mi hijo y si sabe que su madre hizo ese trato hará lo posible por cumplirlo —el hada suspiró preocupada, solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran mas de lo que ya lo estaban.

_Continuará…_


	11. Sed de venganza x sufrimiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Sed de venganza x sufrimiento x dolor**

Decir que Sasuke no odiaba a Kirin sería la mentira más grande que pudiese decir. El Conde repudiaba al príncipe por sobre cualquier cosa y el biju compartía los mismos sentimientos.

Kirin creía que Sasuke era un impostor que había usurpado el lugar del verdadero Conde caballero Sharingan y utilizado a su sobrino para sus oscuros propósitos. Para empeorar su molestia, uno de sus espías le había informado que el bastardo doctor de hadas que le había arrebatado a su pequeña hermanita se dirigía al reino, como si tener que lidiar con ese farsante Conde no fuera suficiente.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Kirin? —le preguntó una voluptuosa mujer rubia, su mirada café lo observaba con cierta perspicacia.

—Tsunade —dijo simplemente el aludido. La mujer era una biju de la nobleza, una sanadora sin igual y una adversaria aterradora.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —lo cuestionó colocándose a su lado. Desde ese lugar del castillo, podía ver la ciudad y parte del bosque a la lejanía.

—Ese humano se acerca —gruñó molesto. Tsunade estaba sorprendida; era la primera vez que su príncipe hablaba expresando tanto odio y furia.

Kirin era poco expresivo e incluso introvertido; era difícil hacerlo enojar o perturbar, el saber que existía alguien que podía enfurecerlo con la sola mención de su nombre o presencia no era para nada bueno.

— ¿Se refiere a ese mocoso que se hace llamar el Conde caballero Sharingan? —Kirin apretó los puños murmurando un escueto "no" entre dientes.

—Ese bastardo doctor de hadas… —Tsunade parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Doctor de hadas? Solo existía un doctor de hadas al que Kirin odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa y ese era Namikaze Minato.

La Condesa no pudo evitar preguntarse el motivo por el cual ese hombre se atrevía a poner un pie en el reino, ¿Es que deseaba morir?

—Entretén a mi padre —habló Kirin sacando a la biju de sus pensamientos. La voz del príncipe sonaba tan cargada de odio que le dio un escalofrío a la rubia.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —lo cuestionó la mujer.

—No pienso permitirle llegar al palacio —sentenció, mientras la forma de un enorme zorro desapareció volando.

La Condesa dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, definitivamente sentía lástima por ese doctor de hadas: Kirin podía ser muy cruel y sanguinario cuando se enfurecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato y Melusine se encontraban en la orilla de un empinado risco por donde podía ver la ciudad principal biju y a lo lejos, el castillo.

—Es hermosa —comentó Minato quedando maravillado ante tal esplendor.

—Lo es —aceptó el hada quien estaba a su lado. Melusine tenía la altura de un humano pero mantenía sus alas y poderes gracias a que se encontraban en la tierra de las hadas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, tan solo admirando el paisaje y aspirando el dulce y puro aire del lugar, tan diferente al de Inglaterra.

—En el mundo humano no existen lugares así —comentó más para sí que para su compañera.

—Me alegra que te guste, porque será lo último que veras —dijo Kirin destilando tanto veneno como una cobra.

El hada y Minato se sobresaltaron al ver aquel enorme zorro de nueve colas levitando frente a ellos unos metros arriba de sus cabezas y rodeado de un aura tan oscura como violenta.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Melusine colocándose frente al rubio. El zorro gruñó más fuerte mostrando sus afilados colmillos — ¿Le negarás tu nombre a una hija de la tierra de las hadas?

Gruñó nuevamente, pero esta vez, tomó su forma "humana". El hermoso rostro del príncipe estaba desencajado en una mueca de odio.

—Kirin… —habló Minato sorprendido. El doctor de hadas había conocido al primogénito príncipe muchos años antes que a Kushina. Eran buenos amigos pero después de que le confesara su relación con la pelirroja, éste simplemente desapareció sin volver a dar señales de vida.

—Se los advertiré por última vez… —habló nuevamente sin disimular su odio —lárguense de una vez si no quieren morir en mis manos.

—Kirin —lo llamó el rubio —. Soy Minato, ¿No me recuerdas? —el biju se colocó frente al ex doctor de hadas a la velocidad de un parpadeo, frunció el ceño.

—Se quién eres, maldito asesino —Melusine y Minato se sobresaltaron, ¿Asesino?

El Namikaze estaba confundido; él jamás había matado a nadie y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo. ¿Por qué Kirin parecía odiarlo tanto?

Melusine también estaba sorprendida y asustada. De todos los miembros de la familia real biju, Kirin era el único reconocido como tal y tenía fama de ser alguien –si bien no muy expresivo –, muy amable y justo, verlo en tal estado no podía significar nada bueno.

Los corazones de ambos palpitaban con mucha fuerza; el aura violenta del biju no solo era sentida también era visible, aun para los ojos de un simple humano, dándole a su dueño un aspecto aun más aterrador.

Los dedos de Kirin se cerraron alrededor de su katana, lo que tensó mas a la pareja que no esperaba tener un enfrentamiento con él, pero eso no significaba que no le darían pelea. A como diera lugar, Minato vería al rey.

—Yo cumplí con advertirles —habló nuevamente el biju desenvainando su espada con pose amenazante. Minato frunció el ceño molesto. Si ese idiota engreído creía que solo con eso daría media vuelta y se iría, estaba muy equivocado.

Kirin estaba a punto de atacar pero un enorme lobo gris con una banda sobre uno de sus ojos se lo impidió colocándose entre el zorro y la pareja. El príncipe miró desafiante a la criatura que se había atrevido a interponerse entre él y su presa.

—Quítate, Kakashi —gruñó con el odio impregnado en sus ojos y tono de voz.

—No —respondió el lobo con tranquilidad —. Su majestad me ha ordenado que los escolte ante su presencia —Kirin apretó los puños y chirrió los dientes; claro, era más que obvio que su padre se había percatado de los intrusos incluso mucho antes que él mismo —. Su padre me pidió que le informara que él sería quien se encargará de sus "invitados".

Kirin gruñó por lo bajo; le dedicó una última mirada asesina al ex doctor de hadas antes de desaparecer. Melusine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio liberándose de toda la tensión del momento, sin embargo Minato se mantenía igual, esperando que el lobo hiciera algún movimiento.

—Hola —saludó tomando la forma de un hombre de cabello plata, tenía parte del rostro cubierto con una banda sobre uno de sus ojos —. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi —hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a modo de respeto —, es un placer.

—Yo soy el hada Melusine —se presentó la mujer aun sin poder salir de su confusión —. Él es Minato, un doctor de hadas.

El biju de cabellos plata cabeceó un asentimiento, hizo un ademán con la mano señalando la ciudad —. El rey los espera.

Kirin había regresado al palacio; en esos momentos estaba frente a su padre reclamándole por la intervención del general del ejercitó biju.

— ¡Ese bastardo fue el responsable de la muerte de Kushina! —gritó fuera de sí. La furia lo cegaba completamente y en ese momento no le importaba que le estuviera gritando a su padre y rey frente a los ancianos del consejo y uno de sus tíos.

—Kirin, cálmate —le ordenó Yamata con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba que su sobrino –ni nadie –, le hablara de esa forma a su hermanito.

El biju mayor y Kirin se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas; el ambiente en aquella sala era tan denso que casi se podía palpar. Los dos ancianos sentados a cada lado del monarca miraban la escena con absoluto fastidio.

—Kirin… hermano —los llamó Kyuubi con parsimonia, aquel simple acto fue suficiente para que tío y sobrino dejaran de mirarse como si se fueran a atacar en cualquier momento —. Hijo, se que te resulta difícil entender mi proceder… se que estás furioso y…

— ¡¿Cómo es que tú no? —bramó interrumpiéndolo —Ese bastardo mató a mi hermana…

—La muerte de Kushina no fue culpa de él —lo defendió el pelirrojo. Su voz estaba cargada de dolor, pesar y tristeza, había perdido a su más amada hija, sí, pero no culpaba a Minato de lo sucedido —Comprendo tu dolor, hijo mío —aseguró Kyuubi tratando que su voz no se quebrara pero a esas alturas era casi imposible.

—No parece que lo entiendas —le recriminó entre dientes. En verdad que en esos momentos no pensaba lo que decía y seguramente se arrepentiría después. Kyuubi guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de ordenar que los dejaran a solas.

Aunque Yamata no quería dejar a su hermano solo, pues temía que aquel ser oscuro se desatara si llegaba a enojarse; podría significar el fin de todo. Finalmente tuvo que salir pero se mantenía afuera por si algo llegara a ocurrir.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Kyuubi le explicó que la muerte de Kushina había sido un duro golpe para él, pero estaba consciente que Minato no tenía culpa alguna en su muerte.

Kushina no Youko había renunciado a ser un biju, a su título de princesa y a su mundo por estar con el hombre que amaba. Se convirtió en una humana y como tal, estaba expuesta a todo a lo que un simple mortal se exponía: enfermedades, hambre, dolor. Aunque Minato era la razón por la que ella aceptó aquel sufrimiento, no era el verdadero culpable y simplemente, no existía ninguno.

_Kushina fue feliz con su amado hasta el último momento de su vida mortal._

—Lo siento mucho padre… —se disculpó ya calmado. Estaba muy arrepentido de haberle gritado a su padre frente al consejo —dejé que la furia me cegara, yo…

—Está bien —le cortó conciliadoramente, su voz estaba cargada de ternura y comprensión —. Amabas a tu hermana, tanto que dejaste que la furia te dominara.

—Padre… —Kirin no sabía que mas decir. Nunca quiso gritarle a su progenitor ni mucho menos faltarle al respeto, ni herirlo.

—Nuestros invitados acaban de llegar —le anunció con dulce voz —. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con ellos? —Kirin asintió, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Yamata que se encontraba afuera, vio salir a su sobrino y pasar a su lado sin decir palabra alguna; entró rápidamente dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio al cerciorarse de que su hermano se encontraba bien.

—Te agradezco todas tus atenciones, Yamata —le dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara —. Tú y los demás han sido muy buenos…

—Deja de hablar de esa forma —le recriminó —, parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Ninguno pudo continuar con la plática, pues en ese momento, Kakashi hizo su aparición, junto con Minato y Melusine.

—Majestad —habló el biju de cabello plata —, he traído a sus "_invitados_" —Kyuubi le agradeció y le pidió a él y Yamata que los dejaran a solas. Cuando estuvieron solos el primero en hablar fue Kyuubi.

—Sean bienvenidos y les pido una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hijo…

—No vinimos a este maldito lugar por gusto —lo interrumpió Minato, estaba tan furioso que parecía querer sacar fuego por los ojos —. Escucha desgraciado, me importa muy poco quien seas. No voy a permitir que mi hijo se case con alguien que no desea.

Minato continuó gritando infinidad de ofensas y amenazas que no afectaban al monarca, quien se mantenía tranquilamente sentado tras aquella cortina como si el asunto no fuese con él.

Melusine también se mantenía al margen de la "discusión", tan solo esperaba que Minato se cansara de gritar cuanto insulto se le pasaba por la cabeza; después de un par de minutos, Minato se quedó callado, tenía las mejillas algo rojas y respiraba con cierta dificultad a causa de la falta de aire.

—Comprendo su molestia —habló Kyuubi con parsimonia —. Joven hada —la llamó —, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Yamata le mostrará la habitación donde podrá descansar —Melusine no estaba dispuesta a dejar solo al rubio, sin embargo, podría cometer una locura, después de ver la mirada que Minato le dedicaba, optó por girar sobre sus talones y salir de la sala.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —interrogó con acidez —Le exijo que lo deje ir. No voy a permitir que lo case contra su voluntad.

—El casarse o no, es decisión únicamente de mi nieto —objetó antes de hacer una pausa —. Usted fue el amor de mi hija, pero eso no le da derecho a irrumpir en mi reino sin ser invitado ni a gritarme en mi palacio…

Kyuubi en ningún momento se esperó que Minato traspasara la cortina y le proporcionara un fuerte golpe en el rostro, arrebatándole la máscara que cayó al suelo con sonido hueco.

—No puede ser… —murmuró con voz apenas audible a causa de la impresión. No, seguramente era un error. Aquel hombre frente a él no podía ser Kyuubi, pero era cierto; aunque el biju frente suyo se veía más maduro y sus ojos tenían un desolador brillo, como si solo hubiese dolor en ellos.

—Sal de aquí —le pidió colocándose nuevamente la máscara, sin embargo, Minato, no se movió; estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder moverse o si quiera respirar —. Lárgate —le pidió un poco más fuerte. Aquello sacó a Minato de su turbación, se acercó nuevamente al pelirrojo; le arrebató la máscara, lo tomó por las muñecas, atrapándolo entre el trono y su cuerpo.

—Idiota —murmuró antes de besarlo con tanta pasión, deseo y brutalidad que lastimaba. Al principio, Kyuubi se dejó llevar por aquello, ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado estar en el lugar de su doble disfrutando de aquellos labios? ¡Infinidad de veces! A pesar del brusco contacto su sabor era tan dulce que…

— ¡No! —gritó tan fuerte que su garganta se lastimó. Lanzó al rubio tan lejos de sí, que lo hizo caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y llevándose la cortina en el proceso —No vuelvas a tocarme —siseó molesto, colocándose nuevamente la máscara.

—Porque… —la brusca entrada de Yamata lo interrumpió. El biju literalmente lo lanzó fuera de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara de un portazo sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar.

Kyuubi estaba sentado en su trono, sus manos en el rostro y temblando ligeramente; a su alrededor había un aura de un rojo oscuro, casi negro.

—Kyuubi, Kyuubi —lo llamó su hermano mayor zarandeándolo con cierta fuerza —. Responde, ¿Ese maldito te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien? —lo cuestionó sin recibir respuesta.

—Si… solo… —el pelirrojo temblaba y su hermano comenzaba a preocuparse. El mayor se asustó al ver como el menor se tocaba la cabeza como si sufriera de dolores muy fuertes.

Minato se había quedado prácticamente plantado frente a la enorme y elegante puerta. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo era posible que Kyuubi siguiera con vida cuando lo había visto morir en sus brazos? De un momento a otro fue traído a la realidad cuando una voluptuosa rubia lo empujó bruscamente para entrar a la sala del trono, seguida por un hombre de cabellos blancos y uno más de cabello negro de cuerpo delgado, ¿una mujer? A juzgar por su complexión era lo más probable.

Podía escuchar el ajetreo dentro; los tres recién llegados hablando en lengua extraña, las maldiciones dedicadas a su persona por parte del biju toro y los quejidos de Kyuubi. Un grito de dolor sobresaltó al rubio. Minato no pudo soportarlo más, colocó una mano en la puerta con intenciones de abrirla pero una mano enguantada se lo impidió.

—No es prudente que entre ahora —era el biju lobo: Kakashi, quien lo miraba severamente.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Kyuubi? ¿Por qué grita de esa manera? —el único ojo visible de Kakashi brilló en confusión, seguramente causado por la confianza y poco respeto que mostraba el ex doctor de hadas al hablar del monarca biju.

—Su majestad solo se ha sentido indispuesto —le respondió con seriedad —. Lo llevaré a sus aposentos…

—No —le cortó. Él de ningún modo se movería de ahí hasta que le dijeran que le sucedía a Kyuubi.

—No me obligue a llevarlo por las malas —habló el biju poniendo más fuerza en el agarre y dedicándole una mirada fiera. Minato le sostuvo la mirada; lo miró con odio pero no retrocedió, él no iría a ninguna parte sin saber que le sucedía a Kyuubi.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo y los invito a escuchar mi programa de radio "el rincon del fanfic" por la estacion de radio en internet RADIACION OTAKU

El programa es de 12 a 2 pm (hora de mexico) de lunes a viernes

.com/ este es el link por si deseas escucharnos y espero tu pronta respuesta...

Hasta la proxima n.n


	12. Sombra del amor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- Sombra del amor**

Minato estaba decidido a no moverse de su lugar hasta no saber que le sucedía a Kyuubi. Estaba preocupado por él pero el biju lobo no tenía intenciones de dejarle pasar.

—Se lo diré por última vez —habló Kakashi en tono amenazante —: retírate por las buenas o lo harás por las malas.

—No me iré sin saber que le sucede a Kyuubi —siseó el rubio. Kakashi frunció el ceño por la osadía del humano. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la espada que colgaba de su cintura con ademan amenazante.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —habló Nekomata apareciendo detrás del biju de cabello gris —, no hace falta que saques tu espada Kakashi.

—Nekomata-hime —habló el aludido haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse en dirección contraria de la habitación del monarca.

Nekomata frunció el entrecejo mirando al rubio con odio mal disimulado. Sabía perfectamente que él era responsable del ataque que su pequeño hermano había sufrido y tenía deseos de arrancarle la piel a tirones con sus garras pero, era el padre de Naruto.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo en tono de orden. Minato ni se movió, no tenía intenciones de obedecer las órdenes de la biju felina, pero a ella poco o nada le importaba si quería o no. La gata tomó al rubio como si fuese un saco de patatas, ignorando que el humano se retorciera, pataleara y la insultara ordenándole que lo soltara.

Tal era el escándalo del rubio que llamó la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí; Naruto y Sasuke incluidos.

— ¿Papá? —habló Naruto sorprendido de ver a su padre, en especial siendo cargado como saco viejo por su tía abuela.

—Naruto… ¡auch! —se quejó cuando Nekomata lo dejó caer al suelo sin cuidado alguno.

—Tía Nekomata, ¿Por qué traes a mi padre así ttebayo? —Nekomata le explicó que Minato había entrado al reino y causado molestias a Kyuubi, Naruto miró a su padre, después miró a su tía y le pidió que lo dejara hablar con él.

—Hm, bien pero si vuelve a molestar a Kyuu lo usaré como poste para afilar mis garras —sentenció antes de marcharse.

Sasuke; por otro lado observó a su suegro aun en el suelo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de despedirse de ambos rubios consciente de que necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Naruto llevó a Minato a su habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente; tan pronto estuvieron solos, Minato comenzó a revisar a su hijo y cuestionarlo sobre todo: si estaba bien, si sabía quien era su abuelo, etc.

—Cálmate papá, estoy bien —le aseguró regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Naruto le explicó que su supuesto compromiso era solo una mentira para que él fuese al reino biju y conociera a todos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yamata había llevado a Kyuubi a sus aposentos con ayuda de sus tres médicos personales. La crisis ya le había pasado pero no querían que el pelirrojo recayera.

—Pedí que te trajeran té y algunos dulces —le dijo Yamata sentado en la orilla de la cama —. Debes quedarte en cama y descansar.

—Me encuentro bien, Yamata —le aseguró Kyuubi con cierta molestia —. Preferiría un poco de licor… hace tiempo que tú y yo no bebemos juntos.

El biju mayor sonrió, sí, era cierto; no habían bebido juntos desde hacia trescientos años, cuando Killer Bee, hijo menor de Yamata y Kushina, hija menor de Kyuubi nacieron. El mayor sonrió al recordar la última borrachera que tuvieron.

—El licor del mundo humano no es nada fuerte —comentó Kyuubi en tono alegre —. Nosotros necesitaríamos unos cien o doscientos barriles para, por lo menos sentirnos un poco mareados —Yamata soltó una carcajada contagiando de inmediato al menor.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido; Yamata estaba feliz de que su hermanito olvidara –al menos por un momento –, la pesada carga que tenía sobre sus hombros y no era precisamente la responsabilidad del reino lo que afectaba a Kyuubi, era algo aun mas profundo que eso.

—Shion se ve realmente hermoso este día —comentó el pelirrojo cuando sus ojos se posaron en el enorme retrato frente a su cama. Era un hombre de largo cabello platino; sus ojos eran verdes, tenía una cola y orejas de zorro de pelaje dorado. Su rostro era redondo como el de Kushina. Vestía con quince kimonos de diferentes colores que simbolizaban su estatus en la nobleza.

—Siempre fue alguien hiperactivo. Me sorprende que se quedara quieto tanto tiempo para que le hicieran el cuadro—comentó el mayor ocasionando una risita por parte del pelirrojo.

—Fue por que yo deseaba un cuadro de él cuando supe que estaba embarazado de Kushina —explicó con una ensoñadora sonrisa —… es uno de los regalos que mas atesoro.

Yamata sonrió. Ciertamente Shion había sido un bálsamo en la vida de su hermano menor y también su mayor fortaleza; ahora que lo pensaba, los siglos que Shion estuvo con su hermano, fueron los más felices del pelirrojo.

—Si no hubiera sido por…

— ¡Papá! —chilló una joven con apariencia de doce años. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros amarrado en una coleta, tenía un ojo rojo y el otro verde; su cabello era rojo con dos mechones platinados — ¡¿Estas bien? ¡Inari-sama! ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo esto? Juro que lo enviaré al otro mundo, pero antes lo torturaré ttebayo.

Saki no Youko era la segunda hija y la cuarta respecto a los hijos de Kyuubi. La princesa era una joven hiperactiva y alegre, muy parecida a Naruto y también solía terminar sus frases con un "ttebayo".

—Estoy bien, Saki —le aseguró Kyuubi sonriéndole, pues en esos momentos no llevaba la máscara —, solo estoy algo cansado, es todo —la mas joven hizo un puchero que le sacó una sonrisa mas grande a su padre; cuanto se parecía ese gesto al de su amado Shion, el mismo que Kushina y Naruto también habían heredado.

—Yo que vine desde lejos para ver como estabas ttebayo —se quejó aun con el puchero.

—Saki, ¿Por qué no vasa ver a Kirin? Seguramente le dará mucho gusto verte —comentó Yamata como un intento para que dejara descansar a su padre.

—Bien pero después vendré a verte ttebayo —dijo resignada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato se encontraba en su habitación. Después de hablar con su hijo y de comprobar que se encontraba bien, ahora esas preocupaciones eran reemplazadas por los del enamorado. ¿Qué le sucedía a Kyuubi? ¿Por qué es que se ocultaba tras esa máscara? No lo comprendía, simplemente no lo entendía.

— ¿Minato? —lo llamó Melusine desde la puerta.

—Melusine, ¿ya encontraste la habitación de Kyuubi? —le preguntó con desesperación. Ella asintió; la alcoba del monarca estaba a unas seis puertas de la de Naruto y no había guardias cercanos.

—Gracias —dijo antes de salir rumbo a los aposentos del rey biju.

Ya era muy tarde, todos se encontraban dormidos y Kyuubi no era la excepción.

La habitación del monarca era mucho más grande que la de Naruto; había una sala de buen tamaño, una mesa de fina madera y seis sillas. La cama era tan grande que fácilmente podían dormir ahí cinco personas sin inconveniente alguno; los adornos consistían en muebles finos, estatuas de mármol y cuadros de sus cinco hijos, pero hubo uno que llamó más su atención; era el enorme cuadro frente a la cama.

—Para mi amado esposo, que nuestro amor dure hasta que todas las estrellas caigan del firmamento: Shion —leyó la inscripción en el marco — ¿Shion?

—Mi consorte —habló Kyuubi, sobresaltando a Minato.

El zorro se había despertado al escuchar la puerta abrirse pero fingió dormir. Al ver al rubio frente al cuadro de su pareja se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocándose su bata de seda y al escuchar al ex doctor de hadas hablar no pudo evitar contestarle.

—Fue quien me dio a mis cinco maravillosos cachorros —finalizó no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa dulce; al ver aquel gesto, Minato no pudo evitar sentir que se le partía el corazón; Kyuubi hablaba de ese tipo con tanto cariño y devoción que tenía deseos de romper aquel horrendo retrato en mil pedazos.

—Es hermosa —dijo tratando de contener sus celos y deseos destructivos.

—Shion es un él —sonrió —, un doncel.

Solo existían pocas familias humanas en las que habían donceles y es que era una condición que se heredaba; ahora entendía por que Naruto era un doncel, uno de sus abuelos maternos también lo era.

— ¿Dónde está él? —cuestionó Minato tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Kyuubi cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza; su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa del gran esfuerzo que hacia para contenerse de soltar en llanto.

—Murió… él… él lo mató… —respondió sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

¿Él? ¿De quien hablaba? ¿Quién habría podido matar a un biju en especial a la pareja del rey? Deseaba tanto preguntarle pero simplemente no se atrevía, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Debiste amarlo mucho —pronunció sin darse cuenta. Kyuubi sonrió negando débilmente con la cabeza. No lo amó, lo amaba como la primera vez que lo conoció, aun lo amaba, incluso más que a su reino o a sus hermanos.

En ese momento Minato comprendió que tenía un rival; la sombra de un amor, algo que le sería difícil de vencer, pero no se daría por vencido; conquistaría el corazón de Kyuubi así se le fuera la vida en ello.

_Continuará…_


	13. ¿Error?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- ¿Error?**

Minato se acercó a él después de que le dijera lo enamorado que estaba de Shion; lo tomó por sorpresa lanzándolo a la cama con él sobre el desconcertado pelirrojo. Kyuubi miró sorprendido al rubio; jamás se hubiese esperado tal reacción del ex doctor de hadas.

Minato estaba decidido, de alguna u otra forma haría que el monarca biju se enamorara de él.

— ¿Mi-Minato? —cuestionó Kyuubi sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ni por que el rubio se comportaba así.

—Yo te amo y haré que sientas lo mismo por mí —dijo con decisión. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kyuubi se paralizara y abriera la boca ligeramente, intentando decir algo, pero Minato tomó aquello como una invitación para besarlo.

—Es una promesa y sabes que yo no me retracto jamás de una —finalizó levantándose de su confortable posición; al hacerlo, un ligero gemido salió de los labios del pelirrojo en el momento en que sus miembros se rozaron.

No podía evitarlo; estaba pasando por la etapa más difícil de la época de celo y aquel cuerpo con sus roces y besos no hacían más que aumentar su calor hasta el punto de la locura.

— ¿Kyuubi? —lo llamó preocupado al notar su rostro sonrojado y ojos cristalinos. — ¿Estas bien? —preguntó creyendo que lo había lastimado de alguna forma.

—V-Ve… te… mmm… —gimió sin poderlo evitar —ahhh… por… faahhh… vor…

Aquello era confuso (pero excitante), Kyuubi gemía mientras él mismo se proporcionaba caricias por sobre la suave tela.

—Ahhh —otro gemido escapó de los labios del monarca; para esas alturas su cerebro ya se encontraba nublado por la excitación.

Poco a poco las ropas fueron abandonando el cuerpo del pelirrojo con cada toque, con cada caricia que el mismo se proporcionaba.

Minato no podía creerlo, ¡Kyuubi se estaba masturbando delante de él! Era algo irreal, pero demasiado excitante; de pronto sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle.

—Déjame ayudarte —habló Minato con voz ronca. El rubio se agachó para tomar el palpitante miembro del pelirrojo, lamiéndolo como si fuera un rico caramelo.

— ¡Ahhh! —la lengua tibia y húmeda de Minato había logrado apartar cualquier residuo que pudiera haber quedado de la conciencia del pelirrojo.

El sabor de Kyuubi era amargo y agrio pero con un toque dulce, ¡sabroso! Era lo mejor que Minato hubiese probado en toda su vida.

—Eres delicioso —dijo Minato a milímetros de los testículos de Kyuubi. De pronto, fue lanzado a la cama; Kyuubi había hecho un movimiento tan rápido que el rubio no se percató cuando sus posiciones fueron cambiadas. Las pupilas de Kyuubi se habían contraído como las de un gato; su mirada era la de un animal apunto de devorar a su presa.

—Debiste haberte ido cuando tuviste la oportunidad —dijo con su voz ronca, cargada de lujuria —, ahora te convertirás en la comida de éste zorro —el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia desconcertando al humano.

Kyuubi comenzó a lamer el cuello del menor, provocándole una muy agradable sensación que no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos de placer.

—Mmm… Kyuubi —ronroneó Minato cual gatito; no le importaba el hecho de que los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado, no, él solo se dedicaba a sentir y gozar de aquellas caricias que tanto deseaba. Movía las caderas tratando de sentir mas del otro cuerpo que lo desvestía con una destreza impresionante, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.

La experta boca del zorro hacía maravillas en cada lugar que tocaba; endureciendo sus tetillas, haciéndole una felación que culminó en el mejor orgasmo que Minato hubiera experimentado en su vida. Kyuubi se relamió los residuos blanquecinos, degustándolo como si de un delicioso dulce se tratara.

—Eres… increíble —dijo Minato con voz entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire que difícilmente entraba a sus pulmones.

—Oh… —dijo el zorro sonriendo descaradamente —aun no hemos terminado, mi querido Mina-chan —ronroneó.

—Pero que… —las palabras murieron en la garganta del ex doctor de hadas pues el zorro se había posicionado entre sus piernas, penetrándolo de una sola estocada; aquella violenta intromisión hizo que la espalda de Minato se arqueara a causa del terrible dolor. Era la primera vez que Minato tenía relaciones con un hombre y el ser penetrado sin previa preparación le había provocado un agudo dolor que lo hizo creer que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento.

—Shhh, tranquilo, pronto se pasara el dolor y disfrutarás —le aseguró el zorro antes de apoderarse de los hinchados labios del menor; lo besó con tanta ansia que Minato creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Poco a poco el dolor fue olvidado siendo reemplazado por una agradable sensación de placer y deseo, Kyuubi embestía salvajemente y Minato movía las caderas a la par; aquello arrancaba sonoros gemidos de parte de ambos.

La excitación, la lujuria, el placer y la pasión era lo único que existía en esa habitación con olor a sexo. Las embestidas iban en aumento; rápido, rápido, fuerte, duro y firme, hasta que finalmente llegaron al tan preciado clímax; Kyuubi dentro de Minato y éste entre ambos vientres.

—Shion —murmuró Kyuubi antes de caer en la dulce inconsciencia.

Minato cerró los ojos sintiéndose deprimido; Kyuubi había tenido sexo con él pensando en otra persona.

_Continuará… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Usarechan: *muere desangrada* /_

Youko Saiyo: XD jejeje

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Gomen xD se que me tarde un mes en actualizar mis fic pero tengo excusa! Estuve ayudando en un fandub nnUU**


	14. Capítulo 14 Arrepentirse

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic está basado en el anime y novela: "Hakushaku To Yousei" cuyo autor Mizue Tani y Asako Takaboshi.

**Advertencia**: Este es AU (Universo alterno) Contiene Yaoi, posible Mpreg, fantasía y Aventura.

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Notas:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 14.- Arrepentirse**

Kyuubi abrió los ojos encontrándose en su cama, desnudo pero eso no fue lo que más le alteró. A su lado, se encontraba Minato en iguales condiciones que él.

No, no, esto no podía estar pasando; se había dejado vencer por sus instintos traicionando a Shion y a su pequeña Kushina… era un bastardo.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos; sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Minato se removió un poco alterando al pelirrojo pero no se despertó.

Kyuubi suspiró aliviado, se vistió y salió de sus aposentos sin ponerse la máscara. Los sirvientes y cortesanos que se encontraban con él en los pasillos se quedaban en shock y no era para menos; desde la muerte de Shion, el zorro no salía a ningún lugar sin su máscara.

— ¿Kyuubi? —habló Shukaku al tropezarse con el pelirrojo. Le preocupaba el hecho de verlo sin su máscara, despeinado, con su ropa de cama y con una mueca de preocupación impresa en el rostro.

—Shu… —la expresión del pelirrojo era de total angustia haciendo que el mayor se preocupara irremediablemente.

—Kyuubi, por el amor a los dioses, ¿Qué tienes? —lo cuestionó alarmado al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de los ojos del menor.

—Los traicioné… los traicioné, Shukaku —el mayor solo atinó a abrazarlo, sintiendo como su propio corazón se destrozaba al tiempo en que Kyuubi estallaba en llanto.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿A quiénes había traicionado?

Shukaku llevó a Kyuubi a su alcoba pues el pelirrojo se negaba a regresar a la suya. Mandó a una sirvienta por algo de ropa y la máscara del pelirrojo y ordenó a otras dos preparar el baño. Una vez aseado y arreglado, Shukaku le pidió que le contara lo que lo tenía tan mal.

Por otro lado: Sasuke se encontraba en los jardines del palacio con Sai delante de él, protegiéndolo de Kirin quien estaba delante de ellos con su katana en la mano y una desafiante mirada.

—Quita tus sucias manos de mi sobrino —gruñó Kirin con verdadero odio.

La escena era observada por la familia real que parecía divertida; no todos los días podían ver al frío y estoico Kirin mostrar sus celos abiertamente.

—Hay que detenerlos —dijo Naruto preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder a ambos pelinegros.

—Estarán bien —le aseguró Tora restregando su mejilla contra la del rubio mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con preocupación.

—Tal vez a mi padre no le importe tener en el reino a un ser tan bajo y ruin como tú, pero para tu desgracia yo no soy como él —dijo con enojo —. No permitiré que un falso Conde se acerque a mi sobrino —sentenció con odio saliendo de cada poro.

—Yo no dejaré que lastime a mi señor —dijo Sai en posición de batalla.

Mientras los contrincantes se preparaban para la pelea, la familia tomaba té y comía dulces tranquilamente al tiempo que le aseguraban al menor de ellos que su amado azabache estaría bien, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

—Apuesto treinta pastelitos a que Kirin acaba con el niño bonito en seis segundos —dijo Suigetsu ocasionando que sus primos sonrieran y comenzaran apostar.

—Yo digo que lo acaba en tres —dijo Kaori.

—Yo apuesto el doble a que Naruto lo detiene —agregó Kotori mirando al aludido que parecía estar a punto de intervenir. El resto asintió a lo dicho por la joven de alas multicolor; pero ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban ahí, ya varios nobles y sirvientes se habían congregado para ver el "espectáculo".

Lo que ninguno se hubiera esperado, fue la masa rojiza que pasó a un lado suyo que se abalanzó contra Kirin colgándose del cuello de éste.

— ¡Aniki! —chilló ocasionando que la familia real y algunos sirvientes y nobles suspiraran sonoramente; la apuesta había terminado — ¡Te extrañé tanto ttebayo!

— ¿Saki? —cuestionó mirando a la más chica que movía su cola de un lado a otro con frenesí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Tal parece que nuestra apuesta se vino abajo —se lamentó Gingi haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No se supone que regresaría en dos meses? —cuestionó Suigetsu.

—Parece que se adelantó —habló Kaori mirando a su hermano mayor con cierta lástima.

— ¿Quién es ella? —cuestionó Naruto sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

—Ella es la princesa Saki, la cuarta hija del rey biju —respondió Taka. Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, ¿Cuántos tíos tenía?

— ¡Kyaa! —aquel grito sobresaltó a todos los presentes, lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta: Saki estaba abrazando a Sasuke efusivamente, chillando lo adorable que era ante la mirada furibunda de su hermano mayor y la confundida de Sai y el propio Sasuke.

—Saki —la llamó Gingi acercándose al trío junto con los demás.

— ¡Onichan, oneesan! —chilló separándose un poco del azabache pero sin soltarlo — ¡Kyaa! ¡Que adorable! —volvió a gritar lanzándose contra Naruto.

— ¿Quién es esa? —cuestionó Sasuke consumido por los celos.

—Se llama Saki, es la cuarta hija del tío Kyuubi —respondió Suigetsu.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como aquella chiquilla abrazaba tan efusivamente al doctor de hadas; gruño comenzando a odiarla, sin saber que la menor de los hijos de Kyuubi sería su mejor aliada.

_Continuará…_

Hola! los invito a escuchar "el rincon del fanfi" de martes a viernes de 2 a 4 pm (hora de mexico) y "Diarios del miedo" los sabados a media noche solo por RADIACION OTAKU www . radiacionotaku . net


End file.
